


意料之外

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Muggles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 格林德沃没有预料到这个。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	意料之外

01.

“卡！”导演说。

邓布利多紧绷的肩膀骤然松懈下来，他松了口气，在片场雷动的掌声和欢呼声中露出虚弱的笑容，跳下台阶接受拥抱。这是他在片场的最后一场戏，他饰演一个妄图回到普通人生活的前CSI特工，与一位知性的生物信息学女教授陷入爱河，却把她的生活变成又一场疯狂的血雨腥风。

杀青宴在当晚片场附近的餐厅进行，导演豪迈地包下整个二层，搬进来成箱成箱的啤酒。邓布利多从自助餐供应区下取出一只盘子，预备好好犒劳一下为了角色而牺牲的饮食习惯，饰演一位特工意味着无穷无尽的健身，而他几乎要忘掉沙拉以外的东西尝起来是什么味道。

晚上回到酒店时间已过午夜，邓布利多疲惫地把自己扔到床上，甚至没有力气换上居家服。

夜风吹拂窗帘猎猎作响，邓布利多睁开一只眼睛，想着他至少要去拉上窗帘。

一个人站在那里。

背光的漆黑人影立刻驱散了邓布利多的睡意，他睁大眼睛翻身坐起，目瞪口呆地盯着落地窗前修长的黑影，胸口激烈的跳动声犹如实质化般捶打胸腔。邓布利多吞咽了一下，尝试让自己的声音不要那么颤抖。

“你，”他说，“你是谁？你是怎么进来的？老天啊，我得报警。你最好赶紧从我房间出去！”邓布利多手忙脚乱地翻掏口袋，直到又一阵夜风彻底吹醒他的神经，他才想起一进门就把手机扔到了电视柜上。

人影距离电视柜比他近的多。

“别紧张。”那人蛊惑的声音传来，神奇地抚平了一点邓布利多的焦躁。“我只是你的一个小粉丝。”

哦，所以这是那种会闯进演员下榻酒店的疯狂粉丝。

邓布利多缓慢地向门边移动，同时用威胁的声音说，“我要叫保安了。”他的后背碰上卧室墙壁，他伸出手摸索着电灯开关。

啪。室内仍然一片漆黑。

人影耸了耸肩，“停电了。”人影说，邓布利多完全不相信他的话。他向前走了一步，邓布利多立刻绷紧背脊，声音泄露了他的紧张。

“站在那里，别动。”邓布利多哑着嗓子说。

声音笑了一下，走到他放手机的电视柜边，打开附带的手电筒功能，照亮了一小片卧室。现在邓布利多能看清人影的模样了，英俊深邃的五官，英挺的鼻梁，在惨白的手电光芒中格外瘆人的惨白脸颊，偏白的发色。冷光让阴影中的人显得异常消瘦，他穿着连帽卫衣，破洞牛仔裤，一只手插在口袋里。邓布利多怀疑那里是不是有一把枪。

男人好笑地看着他，缓慢地抽出那只手。邓布利多吞咽着，无数枪战片走马灯似的划过脑海，他甚至开始想象棺材的模样。直到男人空空如也的手掌举到半空，灵活的活动了一下五指。“看，什么也没有。”

邓布利多松了口气，才察觉在黑暗中，男人似乎对他的心思也了如指掌。

他可能真的是什么疯狂粉丝。邓布利多想着，身体稍微放松了一点。

“我看了你的上一部电影，人工智能。”男人慢吞吞地说，“你演的不错。”

“谢谢。”邓布利多干巴巴地说。

这种环境下讨论他的演技实在诡异至极。

男人又笑出了声，“说真的，你太紧张了。这就真的只是粉丝与……演员的普通见面。我没想对你做什么。”邓布利多打量了一下对方干瘦的身材，尽管身高傲人，但那双即使在修身牛仔裤中也显得有些空荡的裤管让邓布利多怀疑他是否有能力对自己做什么。——除非他真的带了一把枪，或者刀。

男人轻快地走到床边，拉过一把椅子坐上去，抬起头对邓布利多说，“你想站在那儿还是坐下来聊聊天？”

邓布利多犹豫了一下，僵硬地说，“把我的手机还给我。”

男人看了一眼充当照明的手机闪光灯，笑着摇了摇头，然后把手机扔到床对面。邓布利多稍微弯腰就拿到了手机，确认信号正常，他随时可以拨打报警电话，这才慢吞吞地移到床边。

头顶的节能灯传出一阵细微的电流声，挣扎着亮了两次，终于照亮了整间屋子。现在邓布利多能清晰地看到男人的长相，金灿灿的短发，一白一蓝的瞳色，也许是瞳膜异色症患者，脸颊有些凹陷，凸显的双眼不同寻常的明亮。邓布利多试着回想那些最疯狂的粉丝，追踪他的行迹走遍各大城市，他记得他们中的一些，没有一个像这个男人一样英俊又怪异。邓布利多想，如果他哪怕见过这个人一次，他也一定会留下印象。

“所以，”男人又用那种慵懒的带着调笑意味的语气说，“你是那种会经营一个完美的形象然后让所有人远离你真实生活的人。”

“什么？”

男人没有理会他的惊愕，很快换了一个话题。

“你有女朋友吗？”

邓布利多瞪着眼睛说，“我以为你是我的粉丝。”

男人耸了耸肩，“我不相信八卦小报上的任何一个单词。”

“没有。”

“喜欢喝什么酒？”

“菲诺雪莉。”邓布利多不耐烦地说，“你真的是我的粉丝吗？”

男人置若罔闻。“你开什么车？”

“斯巴鲁，大众，通用……这到底是怎么回事？”

“别告诉我大多数都是白色。”

邓布利多噎住了。他干咳了两声，一脸难以置信地望向男人，不服气地说，“我喜欢白色。”

男人摇了摇头，没有掩饰表情中的嫌弃。就好像白色也冒犯了他，这让邓布利多十分恼火。凌晨，一点多，一个陌生男人闯进他的酒店，对他的爱好指手画脚，还有比这更疯狂的事吗？他到底是为什么还没有打报警电话的？

“劳驾，如果你只是想问这些打开谷歌搜索引擎就能得到答案的问题，就挪挪你的屁股离开我的房间。”

“你想听到什么样的问题？”

“我比较想知道答案。”邓布利多僵硬地说，“就从你是怎么闯进我的房间说起？”

男人从口袋掏出一张房卡，在他眼前晃了晃，又飞快地收了回去，“房间打扫。”

邓布利多扬起眉毛，“你在这里工作？”

“不。我只是假装在这里工作，你可以投诉他们防盗措施做得不够。”

“我更想投诉你。你在哪里工作？”

男人笑了一下，“游戏不是这么玩的。你瞧，我找到了你下榻的酒店，按照游戏规则，我是赢家，我有提问权。如果你想知道我的消息，你就得自己找到我。”

“Bingo！我找到你了，你就该死的在我的房间，假扮我的粉丝，然后问一些我的粉丝们都知道的愚蠢问题。”

“你的粉丝知道你什么时间睡觉？什么时间起床？什么时间阅读无聊的悬疑小说？”

邓布利多皱起眉，“你也不知道。”

“我猜得到。”男人露出自信的笑容，“假如你没有工作，你会在每天睡到七点或者七点半，吃油腻的英式早餐，用手机阅读新闻，可能还听一会儿音乐，回几封邮件，安排接下来的工作日程。你可能还想过养几只猫和狗，但你太忙了，没时间照顾。大部分时间你不是待在剧组片场就是在全世界飞来飞去，很少和家人见面，你希望有更多时间，但真的见面后你却无话可说。”

“你说得好像你亲眼见过。”

“如果我说的不对，纠正我。”

邓布利多张开嘴巴，一个音节从唇齿间泄露出来，然后他发现他说不出更多。那似乎确是他的生活，枯燥，乏味，千篇一律，他睁开眼睛就知道这一天会如何度过，只有身处角色中时能让他逃避一会儿。但那些碎片化的拍摄让体验大打折扣，他考虑过休息一段时间，投身于舞台剧中，在百老汇的舞台上一鼓作气演上九十分钟，聆听谢幕后持久的鲜花掌声。但他一直没有把这想法付诸实践。

影视拍摄好像是他的安全区，戳破这层舒适的保护膜走进不确定的领域让他感到犹豫不决。

男人嗤笑一声，终于站了起来，像一场采访结束似的，朝他伸出手来。邓布利多没有握。男人耸了耸肩，收回手插进连帽卫衣的口袋里。

“感谢你的回答。我的问题问完了。再见。”

邓布利多简直惊呆了。他像做梦似的问，“就这样？”

男人已经走到门口，最后转过身来，“就这样。”

“你根本不是我的粉丝。”邓布利多气恼地说。

男人满不在乎地说，“我是你的粉丝，至少在见到你之前是。现在我发现你实在太无聊了，和我想象中相去甚远，因此我决定脱粉了。”

“什么？”邓布利多目瞪口呆。

“祝您晚安好梦，先生。”

02.

邓布利多一连两天都处在睡梦般的震惊中，怀疑前天夜晚的遭遇是他劳累太久出现了幻觉。——如果不是那张原本应该被男人带走的房卡留在他坐过的椅子上。邓布利多拿起多出来的房卡回到前台，想起男人说过的话，询问当天在十层值班的清洁员，前台叫来了克里斯汀娜，斥责她打扫房间遗忘了房卡。克里斯汀娜看起来吓坏了，泪眼婆娑地望向想要调监控的邓布利多，好像巴不得他能忘掉这茬。他想解释这绝不是这个姑娘的错，那个男人看上去就是溜门撬锁的行家，但前台通知大堂经理，经理把他们领到监控录像室，快进的录像显示从早上邓布利多离开酒店，午后克里斯汀娜打扫房间，直到晚上邓布利多回到房间，甚至没有第三个人曾路过。

就连这张多余的房卡也只剩唯一合理的解释。克里斯汀娜推着推车走出来，换下的被罩掉出一角，年轻的姑娘手忙脚乱地整理好推车，因此遗忘了还插在房间内的门卡。

“所以那个男人……”邓布利多说。

大堂经理好声好气地打断他，“邓布利多先生，我们向您保证，我们有整个加州数一数二的防盗和保全措施，绝不可能有人如此堂而皇之地进入您的房间。”

“所以你是暗示我在胡说八道。”

“我的意思是，您可能需要休息。”

邓布利多需要休息，但不是现在。他订了下午飞往纽约的航班，决心下次见到那个幽灵男人时能大声嘲笑他看走了眼，‘无聊的’邓布利多走出了他的舒适区，把下一秒可预见的生活放在钢丝上，看看它是会坠落还是滑向丝线的另一端。这可不是每个人都能拥有的勇气，有那么一会儿，邓布利多觉得他帅呆了。

但他再也没能遇见这个鬼魂粉丝。

一年转瞬即逝。邓布利多结束了这个月百老汇剧院的最后一场表演，准备叫一辆出租车载他回家，一个金色的背影晃过他的视线边缘，一闪而逝。邓布利多关上车门，对出租车司机摆摆手，鬼使神差地跟了上去。

他尾随姜黄色的机车夹克来到一栋老式公寓楼前，确认男人已经走进去后，邓布利多急匆匆地跟过来，刚进入楼道，穿着机车夹克的金发男人就等在那里，抱着手臂好像随时准备和他干上一架。邓布利多没来得及刹住脚步，险些撞在男人身上。

“为什么跟着我？”男人的右手缓慢地移向腰间，“谁让你来的？”

邓布利多吞咽了一下，为他后腰鼓起的衣角惊慌失措。“是我。”他尝试说，“你不记得我了吗？你还说过你是我的粉丝。”

男人盯着他的脸看了好一会儿，半晌才把手移开，皱着眉头问，“邓布利多？”

邓布利多松了口气，愉快的哼了一声。

男人不顾形象地大笑起来，“你真的是邓布利多？”邓布利多不知道这有什么好笑的。因为当然啦，他就是邓布利多，唯一的那一个(one and the only)。男人在笑声中艰难地对着脸比划了一圈，邓布利多这才想起来他为了角色留了一圈络腮胡，而一年前他们见面时他的胡子刮的干干净净。

“你果然不是我的粉丝。”邓布利多瓮声瓮气地说，“因为我留了胡子所以你就不认识我了？”

“你看起来老了十岁。”男人毫不客气地说，“你怎么跑到纽约来了？”

“百老汇舞台剧，我已经连续演了两个月了。”

男人面无表情地打量了他一圈，忽然露出个不加粉饰的假笑，假惺惺地说，“恭喜。”接着又恢复到不耐烦的神情，从邓布利多身旁擦肩而过。

邓布利多愣了一下，莫名其妙地跟着他出去，追上他问，“你不回家吗？”

“我家不住这里。”

“那你为什么……”邓布利多的问题卡在一半，然后转了个弯，“你是因为发现我跟着你，所以故意拐进这里？”他四下打量着老旧的公寓楼，怀疑有人死在这里会不会尸骨无存时都不会被发现。

男人露出‘哇！你变聪明了’的讥讽表情。

“好吧。”邓布利多忍气吞声地说，“现在轮到我了。你叫什么名字？”

男人古怪地看着他，好像不明白他突然之间发什么疯，“我记得我告诉过你我已经脱粉了？”

“不管你信不信，我还是挺在意粉丝的。并且我不喜欢莫名其妙地失去一个粉丝。”

“……你对每个脱粉的人都这样吗？”

“当然——不。不是每个粉丝都会千方百计钻进我的酒店，就为了当面告诉我他要脱粉了。你知道人们怎么称呼这种行为吗？”

男人摇了摇头。

邓布利多哼了一声，“欠揍。”

男人终于露出见面以来的第一个笑容，就好像人们形容他十分欠揍是什么值得骄傲的事。“不过这和我的名字没有任何关系。”

“这是你制定的游戏规则，只要我找到你，你就要回答我的问题。——如果你的记忆还好的话。”

男人似乎当真回忆了一下，斟酌地说，“我好像说过这话。”

“你当然说过。”

男人叹了口气，终于放弃在邓布利多面前假装他是一个没有感情的机器人行为，慢吞吞地说，“盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“再说一遍？”

“盖勒……混蛋，你听到了。”

邓布利多啧了两声，摇了摇手指，认真说，“游戏规则，你不能拒绝。”

有那么一刻，邓布利多怀疑格林德沃真的会揍他一拳，因为他看到金发男人已经捏起了拳头，好像下一秒就会砸在他脸上。但男人只是慢慢松开紧握的拳头，诡谲的异色瞳透露出复杂的神色，最后还是咬牙切齿地说，“盖勒特·格林德沃。如果你敢让我说第三遍，我真的会揍你。”

邓布利多很识趣地跳过了这个话题，转而问，“为什么对我失望？”

“什么？”

“你说你看到我后决定脱粉，我理解为你见到我感到很失望。我说的不对吗？”

格林德沃看着他的样子就好像他吞掉了一条五公斤的鳟鱼。“……对。所以你跟了我一路，就为了问我为什么对你失望？你是有受虐倾向还是怎么的？”

邓布利多耸耸肩，“我猜只是很少有人当面指出我是个糟糕的人？你知道那些客套的话，哦，他是我见过最棒的演员，能与他一起参演是我的荣幸，他人很好，乐善好施，与人为善巴拉巴拉……但你是第一个说我无聊的。通常人们用幽默评价我，再不济也是黑色幽默。”

“所以你有受虐倾向。”格林德沃下结论道。

“你到底告不告诉我？”

格林德沃看了他一会儿，好像不确定他是在开玩笑还是认真的，邓布利多鼓起勇气看了回去，直到这场幼稚的‘谁先眨眼谁就输’的游戏以格林德沃落败结束。金发男人烦躁地抓了把头发，犹豫了一下，拽起还在为自己的小胜利得意洋洋的邓布利多，走到车水马龙的街道路口。

晚高峰的第四十二街与第八大道的接驳处繁忙又拥堵，前方是永不停歇的港务局公共汽车站，四面环绕着摩天大楼，将天空分割出窄小的一片。格林德沃回头看了他一眼，又将目光投向庸碌的车站，朝一个方向扬了扬头。“看到那个穿着普拉达西装的男人了吗？”

邓布利多顺着格林德沃的指引点点头。

“他曾是个银行家(banker)，一度春风得意，八面威风，但他太贪婪了，他想要阖家幸福，还想要活力永驻，他想要日进斗金，还想要潦草塞责，现在他什么都没有了，除了那一身假装光鲜亮丽的外衣，他一无所有。我猜他每天出门时仍然亲吻他的妻子，告诉她这又是新的一天，接着他搭乘巴士，地铁，满纽约地找工作。明天不到中午，你就会在随便什么广场看到他，吃廉价的街头小吃，坐在公园长椅上，对着报纸招聘专栏发愁。”

“你认识他？”

格林德沃摇了摇头，“我不认识他。”

“那你怎么知道？也许你就是信口胡说。”

金发男人笑了一下，“我看到了。只要看一眼，人们的过去，现在，未来就清晰地出现在我眼前。他们中的一部分循规蹈矩，畏首畏尾，另一部分有勇无谋，食亲财黑，但他们看起来都是一样的。生活在半是清醒半是疯狂的无尽期待中，幻觉自己能够抵达未来。”格林德沃激动地看着他，“在真正见到你前，我以为你会不一样。但到头来你和这街道，和这世界上每个在世道的镣铐下苦苦挣扎的庸人没有任何区别。”

邓布利多为这番发言中的傲慢自大而愤怒，他的皮肤发红，双目撑圆，随时打算用最激烈的言语最刻薄的字眼武装自己。他推了金发男人一把，对方趔趄着后退两步，稳住脚步，面无表情地看着他。“这就是你能想出来的最好理由？我无聊？平庸？和所有人一样？你根本对我一无所知。”

“或者我知道你的一切。”男人没有被他的推搡激怒，仍然平静地说。

邓布利多冷哼一声，怒极反笑，“大预言家，不如说说你自己？你看到了什么？亚历山大，凯撒大帝，还是拿破仑的一生？”

格林德沃仿佛没有察觉到他的怒火，冰冷的声音平稳地说，“什么都没有看到。这就是我去找你的原因，邓布利多。我原本以为你和我是一样的，不能被预测，不能被揣摩。但我想错了。”

“也许你现在也错了。”

“我希望如此。”

03.

这个周六，邓布利多离开短租的工作室，到附近一家连锁超市填充冰箱。自从上次与格林德沃不欢而散，邓布利多已经有半个月没有见到他了。他尽量避免回忆他们如何结束那天的谈话，格林德沃拦下一辆出租车，叫司机把邓布利多送回家，而他自己站在街边目送车子远去。邓布利多回过头还能看到男人站在路边，不知道在思考什么，那一幕奇特地让邓布利多感到没有那么生气了。

从超市回来的路上，邓布利多低头回了助理一封邮件，然后被迎面而来的力量撞的人仰马翻，圣女果和小金桔洒了一地，滚进昨天大雨的水洼里。

邓布利多感到手掌火辣辣地疼，手指和靠近手腕的地方蹭破了皮。手肘磕在湿漉漉的水泥地上，不用看也知道明天一定会留下淤青。他恼火地抬起头。

“嘿！你这人……”“我很抱歉。我现在……”

另一个声音同时响起。他看到格林德沃正戴着兜帽错愕地看着他。

“是你。”他说。

邓布利多比他还要惊讶，“每一次碰上你，我的好心情就会被……”他的话没说完，一阵骚动从街尽头传来，接着是发动机引擎的轰鸣声，叫喊声，车轮与地面剧烈的摩擦声，邓布利多没来得及看清楚究竟发生了什么，就被格林德沃拎着胳膊站起来，拽着向前狂奔。

沿路他们撞到了几个人，格林德沃像没看见似的一股脑儿往前跑，邓布利多跟在他身后，更准确地说，被拖着和他一起跑，时不时负责回头大声喊抱歉。最后他们拐进一个汽车无法进入的小巷，尽头是每一个动作片里都会出现的铁丝网，引擎声由远及近，邓布利多看着格林德沃麻利地翻过铁网，犹豫着他应该跟上去还是留下来。

格林德沃跨在铁网上，低下头来看他，“快点。”

“这到底是怎么回事？”

现在邓布利多已经能看清追逐他们一路的是什么了。几辆重机车马力全开地朝他们冲过来，车上的人穿着清一色的黑色西装，戴着亮闪闪的黑色头盔，邓布利多忍不住回想起一年前拍摄过的动作爱情片，肾上腺素和荷尔蒙齐飞。

“真的？你想听解释，现在？”

格林德沃已经翻下铁网，冲邓布利多身后疾驰而来的人群竖了个中指。然后对邓布利多说，“你到底来不来？不来我就走了。”

“他们……他们会抓我吗？”

格林德沃张狂地笑道，“那你得问他们。”说着他走也不回地融进人群中。邓布利多叹了口气，看着身后越来越近的摩托机车，认命地翻上铁网。

他跳下铁网的时候怀疑自己会不会被什么子弹击中，但除了整齐划一的刹车声什么也没有发生。他边跑边向身后停下来的西装男人们大喊，“我不认识他！我不知道他为什么要拉着我跑！再见！别追我了！”

他可能还喊了别的什么，不过他不记得了。

邓布利多毫无头绪地瞎跑了一阵，才发现不知道什么时候格林德沃已经不在前面了。他喘着粗气，好像刚刚冲刺了一段马拉松，肺灼烧地似乎要从里面炸开，呼吸道火烧火燎地疼。他撑着膝盖，汗水从额头流过眉骨，流到睫毛上。他抬手擦了一把汗，想看看究竟跑到了哪里。

一只手把他拉进过道。大门嘭地一声关闭，他想尖叫，但另一只手正牢牢地捂住他的嘴巴，冰凉的金属贴着他的脸颊。他哼了两声，拍拍那只胳膊示意自己不会喊叫，那人终于放开了他。

他转过身，格林德沃站在那里。

哈，他还能期待什么呢。

“现在能告诉我是怎么回事了吗？”邓布利多气喘吁吁，觉得他把这辈子的路都跑完了。“你拉着我跑了整个纽约，说真的，我们还在曼哈顿吗？”

格林德沃笑了一下，懒洋洋地走在前面。邓布利多惊讶于他看上去似乎没有那么喘，甚至没流很多汗，以格林德沃的体格，这称得上吓人了。

“你还没你想得那么能跑。”格林德沃挖苦道。

“所以你招惹了什么人？谁在追你？”

“我招惹的人太多了。”格林德沃满不在乎地说，“而且说真的，我本来以为追我的大多数都是姑娘。”

邓布利多没理会他的调侃，执着追问道，“你干了什么？这是违法的吗？我会变成你的帮凶什么的吗？别告诉我他们是警察。”

“他们不是。”格林德沃飞快地说。

邓布利多立刻松了口气，然后马上又提心吊胆起来。“不是警察，那是别的？FBI(联邦调查局)？CIA(中央情报局)？DHS(国土安全部)？DOJ(司法部)？NSA(国家安全局)？”

“他们是IRS(国税局)，因为我曾非法开设多个私人账户并在一年内将上百万美金多次分别存入不同账户，每次存款金额低于一万美金以避开政府监控，现在他们要起诉我洗钱。”

邓布利多目瞪口呆，半晌说不出话。“你不如告诉我他们是海岸警卫队还能让我们死的快点。”

“哈，骗你的。”

“什么？”

“他们不是IRS。”

“老天啊——”邓布利多脱力地蹲下来，靠墙坐在地上，“你简直快把我的心脏吓出来了。”

“你太紧张了。”格林德沃轻松地说。

邓布利多忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“你没听说吗？在美国，唯死亡和纳税不可避免。跟IRS这头野兽比起来，FBI都要算温和的小兔子了。”

“所以你从来没有偷税漏税？守法公民先生？”

“当然。”

“你这人果然无聊透顶。”

“不想追求这种刺激。”邓布利多顶回去，不耐烦地问，“看在我陪你跑了半个曼哈顿岛的份上，最起码告诉我这一切到底是为了什么？”

格林德沃不说话，走到他对面蹲下，面对面地望向他的眼睛。这样近的距离，邓布利多几乎能数清格林德沃小刷子般的金色睫毛，银白色的瞳孔亮的惊人，映出他一个人的影子。那不知怎的让他心跳加速。不是说先前邓布利多没有意识到格林德沃的外表有多么英俊，但他可是身处好莱坞，这个全世界最不缺帅哥靓女的地方。英俊早已不是能让他心动的选项之一。他的脸颊烧得通红，几乎要赶上几分钟前肺部的灼烧。好在走廊光影晦暗，他可以肆无忌惮地暴露那点悸动的小心思。

格林德沃退了一步。邓布利多立刻感到他又能呼吸了，他大口大口吞咽着空气。格林德沃被他滑稽的表情逗笑了，“你很紧张。”

“怎么，你以为我是他们派来追捕你的卧底？”邓布利多掩饰般地打趣，然后他也说不出话了。格林德沃的表情正在告诉他，啊哦，他蒙对了。“你真是这么想的。”他干巴巴地说。

相识以来，格林德沃第一次露出尴尬的表情，不自在地向远离他的方向挪了两步。

这反应像个被抓包的小孩子。

邓布利多颇有闲情地想道。“如果你怀疑我是卧底，为什么让我跟着你？”

“呃，这是有原因的。”邓布利多等着他的解释。但格林德沃支吾了半天，一个字也说不出来，“情况有点复杂。”他最后说。

邓布利多好奇地追问，“怎么复杂？”没有别的意思，他是真的想搞清楚有关格林德沃的一切。

“他们想要我手里的东西。”格林德沃解释道，“最开始，这只是我空闲时间做的小玩意儿，一个微不足道的小项目。后来我发现它大有可为的空间，于是我见了一些人，一些公司，和他们谈了谈。然后事情开始一点点失控，你明白吗？他们看见了机会，不是金钱，而是权利，接近于无限的权利。任何人都不能拒绝它的诱惑。因此他们想彻底从我手里把它夺走，当然啦，我不会同意的。所以我就跑了。”

“……”邓布利多张开嘴巴，又紧紧闭上。因为这他妈听起来实在太黑客帝国了。“我们还在现实世界吗？还是说这是什么新的好莱坞大片？”

格林德沃嗤笑道，“欢迎来到真实的黑暗世界，象牙塔的小宝宝。”

“所以你没骗我？”

“爱信不信。”

“好吧，让我们暂且假定你说的是真的。你打算怎么办？我是说，你总不能一直这么跑下去。你应该庆幸他们追你的时候来不及开枪。”

“哈，他们没有开枪可不是因为来不及，天使宝贝。他们没有开枪是因为他们不敢。”格林德沃伸出左手，邓布利多这才看清他的手腕上绑着一只金属手环，那应当就是十分钟前捂住他的嘴巴时他感受到的冰凉触感。“这玩意儿和我的心跳相连，一旦我逐渐失去心跳，他们想要的东西就会——嘭！什么都不剩。”

“……太酷了！”

格林德沃洋洋得意地挑眉露出一个笑容，“我自己做的。”

“你是做什么的？”

金发男人抬脚向过道另一端走去，邓布利多疾步追上。

“……有点像黑客吧。”

“黑帽白帽？”

“没想到你懂这个。”

“我演过一个黑帽黑客。”

“哈。”

“回答问题。”

“我应该送你回去了。”

“我知道怎么回家，谢了，假绅士先生。你转移话题的水平糟糕透了。”

“……灰的。”

“有这种分类吗？”

“少废话。看路。”

“哇哦，谢谢。”

04.

邓布利多知道自己在做梦。

他梦见格林德沃与他约在洛克菲勒中心滑冰场，牵着他的手教他溜冰。身边成双成对地滑过许多情侣，他好像没看见似的，眼里只有格林德沃冰凉的手掌。他们在大都会艺术博物馆俯瞰大厅，登上帝国大厦纵览夜色中车水马龙的不夜城，在林肯中心喷泉旁漫步。最后一站是邓布利多在大学时幻想过的场景，第五大道，纽约公共图书馆，书架间的疯狂性爱。

他喘着粗气从梦中惊醒，低头看了看宽松的居家服，呻吟了一声，钻进浴室里。

三天后，他接到阿不福思从32分局打来的电话，说他因为街头斗殴被逮捕，需要亲属过来保释。邓布利多浑浑噩噩地抵达警局，办理完保释手续，强压着想揍阿不福思一顿的冲动把他领出警局，正巧看到格林德沃从另一边出来，苍白的脸颊上淤青非常显眼。身旁还跟着一位高挑纤细的红唇女郎。

邓布利多感到心脏狠狠地拧了一下。他想假装没有看到，但阿不福思却不让他如愿，冲着格林德沃的方向大声咒骂，“混蛋！”

格林德沃也注意到了他。

“你是这小混蛋的哥哥？”格林德沃走过来，一眼都没瞧过阿不福思。愤怒的青年人还想上去挥两拳，被邓布利多拉住了。

“和阿不福思街头斗殴的人是你。”

他不知道该抱有什么样的心情。前几天他才确认他喜欢上了这个金发张扬的不法之徒，接着就看到一位妙龄女郎陪伴左右。冷水冲刷着他过热的大脑，他冷静下来，开始责怪自己在肾上腺素和荷尔蒙的作用下飘飘欲仙的情愫。格林德沃说不准是个彻头彻尾的直男，而他竟然幻想他们之间存在某种可能。他痛苦地向后退了一步，那让阿不福思会错了意，错以为他们之间有某种过节。阿不福思更加张牙舞爪地想向格林德沃扑过去，邓布利多险些没拽住他。

“我们还在警局门口，你能老实点吗？”邓布利多没好气地说。

阿不福思瞪着他，眼睛里燃烧着不甘的愤怒，“你们认识。”

邓布利多张了张嘴巴，“……那是巧合。”

“他欺负你了？”

这很难说，因为他们的相处基本就是互相欺负。邓布利多抬头看了一眼冲他们皱眉的警探，决定尽快了结息事宁人。

“没有。我们只是……认识。”

他感觉到格林德沃正用古怪的眼神看着他。

邓布利多想着他要尽快逃离这里。今天格林德沃穿着一身牛仔，破洞的长裤，潇洒的牛仔夹克，里面是一件修身的黑色T恤，紧绷的腰身能看出腹肌若隐若现的轮廓。即使长裤松松垮垮，他也能从那些过分夸张的破洞里看到笔直细长的双腿，邓布利多忍不住想象它们在床上的样子。

靠。他真的要赶紧离开了。

“你开车过来了？”但格林德沃好像完全看不懂气氛，执着地跟了过来，还带着那位美丽的小姐，“不如你送我们一程吧。”

“什——”

邓布利多的话还没有说完，阿不福思已经挣脱他的控制，朝格林德沃挥出一拳。一直沉默不语的女孩儿抓住了阿不福思的拳头，在阿不福思隐忍的嘶声中加大力度。

“对不起！”邓布利多抢先道歉说，“他不是故意的。他只是有点情绪控制问题。”

“我没……”

邓布利多瞪了他一眼，阿不福思只好咽下抗议，抽回酸麻的手腕，心有余悸地瞟了女孩儿一眼。嘴里嘀嘀咕咕。邓布利多扬起眉毛，没有继续追问，领着两人走向停车的地方，随口问道，“你们去哪儿？”

“LGA(拉瓜迪机场)。”“四季酒店。”

邓布利多奇怪地看着他们。

“去911博物馆附近那家，”女孩儿抢先说，然后安抚格林德沃，“最早的航班也在四个小时后，我们完全可以先去酒店休息一会儿，吃点龙虾卷和松露薯条。然后让酒店专车送你去机场。”

格林德沃皱着眉说，“私人航线呢？”

“飞行员还在赛尔舌群岛。”

格林德沃啧了一声，揉揉眉心，妥协道，“去酒店吧。”

邓布利多从后视镜里看了他一眼，不动声色地说，“我不是你的司机。”

格林德沃笑起来，“请(please)。”

今天邓布利多开的是那辆被格林德沃评价为无聊的白色大众，因为后劲不足，这两年大众在美国人的口碑中下滑厉害。但邓布利多还挺喜欢他的小白车，既平稳又舒适，没过两分钟，格林德沃就在后座睡着了。邓布利多判断金发男人今天可能真的累坏了，本就苍白的脸色如今称得上惨白，眼下的乌青让他的眼睛看上去大的吓人，就连睡着的时候也看得出下陷的眼眶。他很想问问上次见面之后，短短三天内发生了什么。或者他们急匆匆地赶到机场要去哪里，还会回来吗。更多地，邓布利多只是想问，他们以后还会见面吗。

你看，他们从来没有交换过联系方式。除了名字盖勒特·格林德沃，貌似算个黑客，被仇家盯上，四处逃窜，他对这个金发男人一无所知。他不会永远留在纽约，他们不可能总是这么幸运的偶遇，天南地北，海阔天空，即使他暗恋的男人要与另一个女孩携手余生，邓布利多也希望他们至少可以成为朋友。

女孩儿像是感觉到他灼热的注视，侧了侧身体挡住了格林德沃的睡颜。

哈。希望她会给他寄婚礼请柬。

车子在沉默中驶向四季酒店。

快到酒店门口的时候，女孩儿摇醒了格林德沃。金发男人迷糊地揉揉眼睛，小声打了个哈欠。邓布利多偷偷从后视镜中窥见了男人睡醒的样子，男人好像也注意到他的窥探，居然冲后视镜微微一笑。

妈的。有点可爱。

格林德沃绝对没有睡醒。否则一贯装冷耍酷的黑客先生怎么会露出甜蜜的傻笑。

格林德沃下车的时候似乎心情很好，他冲邓布利多挥了挥手，然后好像突然想起什么，凑近邓布利多耳边，飞快地报了一串数字。邓布利多愣了一下，耳尖迅速发烧，不确定是不是他理解的意思。

“这是……”

“我的号码。”格林德沃冲他眨眨眼睛，“我要离开纽约一段时间。”

“为什么？”

“大概因为你也没我想的那么无聊。”

邓布利多问的是他为什么要离开纽约，但格林德沃似乎理解成了为什么要给他号码。但这不妨碍邓布利多好像飞上云彩的喜悦。他唾弃自己如此容易感到满足，又忍不住觉得手脚发软，好像走在棉花糖上。他觉得他的快乐一定表现得太明显了，以至于格林德沃身后的女孩儿拧紧眉毛，警惕地注视着他，好像他是抢走她男友的第三者。

邓布利多干笑了两声，主动拉开与格林德沃的距离，那不知怎的让格林德沃皱了下眉头。

“再见。”他说。

格林德沃耸了耸肩，“下次见。”

4.5

“你是怎么和格林德沃打起来的？”

阿不福思撇撇嘴，“我以为他对那女孩儿纠缠不清，人家都有男朋友了，他还对她毛手毛脚，我就……谁知道不是那么回事。”

“她有男朋友了？”邓布利多感到他的心脏已经像天空炸开的烟花，或者焦糖爆米花机，或者甜得发腻的一切水果布丁。

阿不福思迟疑地点了点头，然后古怪地问，“这重要吗？”

05.

邓布利多一直没有找到机会打通电话。

他最近有点忙。结束剧院演出后他又看过几个剧本，有惊险刺激的院线大片，也有细水流长的温婉爱情，有悬疑烧脑的惊悚故事，也有娓娓道来的传奇人生。每一个都有让他想投身其中的触动，但每一个似乎都好像欠缺了什么。他像行走在死掉的珊瑚群上，海浪漫过脚背，他却以为捡到了贝壳。——接着他想道，如果所有的剧本都不能满足他，为什么不能自己动手写一个呢？

这想法像深夜海牙上亮起的灯塔，骤然抓住了他。他一分钟也不想等待，迅速抓起手机打了几个电话。他先打给助理，询问近期的安排，推掉一些不必要的社交晚宴，保留了几个慈善项目，接着叫助理查询这个月开设剧本写作相关课程的大学。几天后，他乘坐最早的航班飞往加州，参加为期两个月的编剧写作培训。不是说他真的打算在两个月成为一个合格的编剧，但一种打破常规的热情扰乱了他的脑子，令他一秒钟也无法拖延，他必须现在，立刻，马上把他的故事写下来。

他想象主角是一个神秘的黑客，这可能受格林德沃的影响，不过那不重要。因为这是个独一无二的黑客，不喜欢兜帽衫和格子衬衣，偏爱形式繁复的古典服饰和长筒皮靴，把网络当作他优雅挥剑的战场。他甚至秉持着过时的骑士风度，不屑于做黑帽黑客们热衷的漏洞攻击，却干着一份更见不得光的工作。接着他遇到一些人，拥有友谊然后失去，可能曾陷入爱情，也可能没有。一些人在暗网上听说他的名讳，但当条子们转动左轮闯进他的蜗居，除了格式化后的硬盘和运作中的风扇，好像没有人来过。他是冷酷，是神秘，是宗教符号和不等臂十字架，除了他留给人们的名字和为数不多的痕迹，人们对他一无所知。

他像幽灵，像鬼魂，像开膛手杰克留给世界的永远无解的谜题。

“你觉得怎么样？”

邓布利多盘腿坐在床上，面前摆放着电脑，床头柜上还有一杯利口酒。现在是加州深夜三点，他却被这幽灵似的想法惊扰着，激励着，不得不放弃睡眠把脑子回转的东西统统记录下来。然后他打通了电话。

男人的声音听上去清醒，理智，这说明他没有把对方从睡梦中叫醒。这是个好信号，邓布利多感到高兴。“说真的，”格林德沃好像在笑，“你把黑客描述地好像西部牛仔或者东部骑士，但唯独不像……黑客。”

“你是说，不像你。”

“我是你的灵感来源吗？”

“我还以为那很明显呢。”

“哈。”格林德沃似乎顿住了，好像十分意外。邓布利多不明白他为什么感到意外，说真的，他看起来像是能接触到很多黑客的样子吗？“你知道世界上绝大多数黑帽黑客并不那么……受人欢迎？我是说，如果你是个系统安全工程师，整天面对成百上千次攻击，就因为这其中有利可图而不是，你知道，影视剧中渲染的那些？实际上大多数攻击都毫无技术含量也不受人尊敬。人们就只是，想要从中牟取蝇头小利。当然国家安全另算。”

“这就是你的建议。”邓布利多感到心脏沉下去，好像有人从他脑袋上浇了一桶冰水还站在旁边放声大笑。那让邓布利多感觉自己蠢透了。“你建议我把他写成一个鼠头鼠尾，东躲西藏，为了自己的利益把成千上万的用户信息泄露给第三方好让自己腰缠万贯？你让他听上去像个自私自利又怂又蠢的混蛋。”

“……我只是说大部分人，包括黑客，都不待见黑帽。”

“这是戏剧，不是现实。人们又不是为了看真实才走进电影院的。”

“甚至不明白为什么人们要去电影……嘿，不如说说你的结局？我觉得你想谈这个。”

邓布利多的眼睛马上亮起来。“我想过一个皆大欢喜的结局。黑客金盆洗手，与真爱携手余生，留下档案上永久的未解之谜。或者没那么美好的，他爱慕的人背叛了他，利用他唯一的信任将他逮捕归案，结局停留在他们隔着铁窗拿起电话。”

“你选了哪一个？”

“哪个都没有。”邓布利多合上笔记本，挪到床边去拿酒杯，“我觉得它们都太……”

“太无聊了。”

邓布利多噎住了。尽管那可能是他想表达的意思之一，但听到格林德沃又一次说他无聊还是挺让人恼火的。“我本来要说太普通了。”邓布利多抓了把头发，几根红褐色的头发留在手指间，他站起来走进浴室里，打开暖灯对着镜子拨弄头发，想着抽时间去做一次护理。“你能不能下次换个别的……”

嘭——一声巨响。

邓布利多险些把手机扔进洗手池。他抬头望向完好无损的浴镜，暖灯没有摇晃，没有尘埃从天花板上掉下来。接着他意识到这声音不是来自他身边，“刚才那是什么？”邓布利多结结巴巴地问，“那是，那是枪击吗？”

“是电影。”对面飞快回答。

枪声响成一片，邓布利多听到金属叩击声，叫喊声，摩擦声，剧烈的喘息声，玻璃碎掉的声音，倒地声，痛呼声，鞋底踩过玻璃碎渣的声音，然后是更多喘息声。从遥远的距离传来模糊的背景音，有男人在发号施令。

邓布利多僵硬地站在镜子前，不确定他应该挂断电话还是打电话报警。急促的刹车声在距离很近的位置响起，邓布利多的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔，猜想他是不是被逮住了，然后熟悉的声音安抚了他，一个女声说‘上来(get in)’，车门关闭，喘息还在继续，一阵尖锐的风声后，噪音逐渐安静下来。邓布利多猜他可能甩掉了他们。

“好吧，”邓布利多吞咽了一下，才发现他已经至少有一分钟没有呼吸了。“告诉我那是什么。你上次说过他们不想要你死。”

“那是枪击。”格林德沃的呼吸还有些粗重，但心情似乎很好，“顺便，不是同一个他们。”

接着他听到刻意压低的女声问，你告诉他了。

格林德沃可能只是点了点头。

“那是什么意思？”

“意思是，不止有一群人想要得到它，也不止有一群人想要摧毁它。”

“摧毁它，你是说，你。”

“可能差不多。介于他们找不到它，而杀死我就等于毁了它。”

“老天啊，你当初设计这个小把戏的时候就没想到这点吗？”

“嘿！这就有点马后炮了。你当初还说它很酷。”

“是啊，因为我没想到你已经做好准备要和它同生共死了。”

“那有点太暧昧了。”

邓布利多勒令自己深呼吸，以免自己把更多F词和S词扔到格林德沃的耳朵里。他搜刮大脑想说点更适合当下的话 ，至少听起来不要那么讽刺。他想问你有没有受伤，现在在哪里，今晚有住的地方吗，但转念他又想到女孩儿和格林德沃在汽车里的对话，他有私人飞机，住四季酒店，连薯条都要加松露，他根本用不着他来操心。所以他最后只是呼吸，好像他们陷入某种电磁静默里。

过了一会儿，格林德沃有些沙哑的声音传来，说着邓布利多听不懂的话。最后他切换回英语，流利地说，“也许你应该把结局留白。”

“什么？”

“你的剧本。我们……”大概是在看表，“一个小时前讨论的东西。”

“你他妈刚刚经历了一轮枪击，而你现在就只想讨论我的剧本？！”

“那是一群蠢货，一切都是计划好的，他们只是按照我的剧本出现，然后像你说的，戏剧化地开了几枪，以为那能管一点用。”

“你知道他们会出现。”邓布利多瞪着眼睛说，他扶着额头走出于是，浑浑噩噩地跌坐在藤椅上，不确定自己到底听到了什么。“这他妈到底是怎么回事儿？你在哪儿？”

“华盛顿D.C.。”

邓布利多张大嘴巴，半晌说不出话。“操。”

格林德沃大笑起来，“是啊，是挺操的。我们本来只是想谈谈，至少，我们的计划是谈判。但它进行的不顺利，意料之中，因此我们还有个后备计划，你刚才听到了。哈——总之，我们至少搞明白了一件事。”

“什么事？”

“哪些人不想要它。”

邓布利多冷哼了一声，“你是说哪些人想杀你。”

“……那也是一种说法。”格林德沃笑了一下，“你不用把每件事都搞得这么夸张，你太紧张了。”

“是啊，因为我他妈就是个无聊，平庸，枯燥乏味的普通人。因为我他妈连开始着手写剧本都要鼓起巨大的勇气，提防八卦记者用里面任何可能导致误解和歧视的词汇把我从内里撕碎。因为我他妈给一个朋友打电话，而电话那头的枪林弹雨听起来比3D电影还要真实，我吓坏了他却不当回事！”邓布利多蹭地从椅子上站起来，愤怒地在房间踱步，“你知道吗？也许你是对的。我他妈就是个无聊透顶的庸人，听说你好像把五角大楼和白宫都招惹了个遍然后吓得要死的普通人。我不知道你是做什么的，也不知道你打算怎么做，但如果这就是以后我每次打电话会遭遇的事情，我们不如就此打住。”

他听到极低的抽气声，一阵窸窸窣窣的动静后，电话那头又一次响起清晰的男声，“你刚才说什么？”

邓布利多急停在落地窗前，瞪着公寓前霓虹炫彩好像永远不会熄灭的灯光，摩天轮亮地让月亮都黯然失色。他突然感到一阵无法自控的怒火，这感情汹涌又莫名其妙，就好像他不知道自己为什么会生气，好像这一切都是个拙劣的借口。

“我说！”他咬牙切齿地提高声音，却在再度开口时泄了气，“……我会把剧本的结局留白。”

格林德沃好像很高兴听到这个消息，“那是个正确的决定。未来某一天，你会知道该怎么让这个故事结束，以一种你现在想不到的充满意外的方式。”

他们互道晚安，邓布利多把手机扔到床上，以相同的方式把自己也扔到床上。月光和霓虹灯一起洒在窗前柔软的羊绒地毯上，一直蔓延到他的脚边。他用手背遮住眼睛，苦笑留在嘴边。

“去你的意外。”

他说给空气。

06.

“这是个意外。”格林德沃无辜地说。

邓布利多很没出息地在看到格林德沃那张脸时就原谅了他。“你能解释一下这到底是怎么称之为一场意外的？”他发现在只听到格林德沃的声音时对他生气比较容易，一旦这个金发灿烂，鼻梁英挺，五官像比着黄金分割点长出来的男人站到他眼前，他就很难把愤怒维持超过五秒钟。

“我不知道这是你的车库，我以为你还在纽约。”

“这是你在我的车库大门上画这种乱七八糟的涂鸦的理由吗？”邓布利多不可思议地说，“一个男人捅进另一个男人的……？”

“凯文·米特尼克和凯文·波尔森。”

“谁？”

“世界上最有名的黑客和汉尼拔计算机犯罪专家。”

“他们是……？”邓布利多瞪着这幅难以言喻的生动描绘一个字也说不出。最后他揉了揉眉心，干巴巴地说，“这不重要。为什么你要在任何人的车库门上涂鸦？”

“我喝多了。”

“你喝……所以你是怎么的？你在这儿画了一个晚上？你现在还清醒吗？”

格林德沃满不在乎地耸耸肩，“我和几个朋友一起。”

邓布利多环顾一周，没发现任何人的踪迹，除了早起的邻居修剪花园，一个男人在街道另一边洗车，这里没有其他人看上去像喝高了还一晚没睡的样子。邓布利多怀疑格林德沃在胡说八道，要么就是出现了幻觉。

“你看起来像屎一样(You look like shit)。”

“是啊，是啊，我知道。”

“发生什么事了？”

“很多。”格林德沃简短地说，“我们非要站在这儿说话吗？这是你家吧？”

“涂鸦怎么办？”

格林德沃看了一眼他整晚的杰作，似乎对此颇为满意，“留着。要么你就把车库门卷上去。”

“然后贴上一条横幅，说欢迎大家来我的车库盗窃？”

“没有人会偷你的大众，它糟糕透了(it sucks)。”

邓布利多拽住转身想跑的格林德沃，按住他的肩膀，让他目睹他的杰作一点点被卷起来，然后一辆崭新的好像在发光的特斯拉出现在车库里。格林德沃吹了声口哨，推开邓布利多的手走进去，触摸特斯拉闪亮的车前盖。“你可从来没说你有一辆Roadster。”

“从零到一百公里只要二点八秒。”

“酷。我能试试吗？”

“不能。”邓布利多拍开格林德沃的手，把他推出车库，同时拿出一张防水布，放下卷门，把防水布铺在太过暴露的位置，然后转过来对金发涂鸦大师说，“你现在需要休息。我不想你因为酒驾和疲劳驾驶深埋六英尺下，那样我还得每年浪费一束花，把它摆在一个酒鬼的墓前。”

格林德沃看着他，又露出那种奇怪的复杂表情，“如果我死了，你会给我送花？”

“我只是客气。”邓布利多翻了翻眼睛，“以及，下次涂鸦的时候确保你的脑子清醒。”

格林德沃跟在邓布利多身后，走进他家，还不忘认真强调，“这真的是个意外。”

这个意外让格林德沃昏睡了十个小时。他到下午才清醒过来，饿的要死，邓布利多叫了两份披萨外卖，外加两瓶功能饮料，然后打开笔记本电脑，准备继续上午未完成的工作。格林德沃吃完披萨去洗了个澡，出来时只在腰身围了一条浴巾，踏着一路水痕走到沙发边，居高临下地问他，“你有没有多余的衣服？”

邓布利多正在读剧本，被突然的声音吓了一跳，抬头就看到赤裸胸膛的男人低头看他。平时咋咋呼呼的金发因为热水的原因服帖驯顺，氤氲热气熏得他脸颊泛红，看上去少见地健康，胸肌结实，腰腹紧致，能看出锻炼的痕迹。水珠顺着他好看的腹肌向下滑落，隐没在浴巾的边缘……邓布利多吞咽了一下，猛地惊醒过来，看到格林德沃正用那种复杂的神色打量着他。邓布利多迅速别开视线，结结巴巴地问，“你刚才，刚才说什么？”

“有没有多余的衣服。”格林德沃重复道。

邓布利多蹭地从沙发上跳起来，一头扎进卧室里。叮铃咣啷的声音突兀地响起，他撞倒了一把椅子，手机掉在地上，格林德沃的声音从客厅传来，接着是脚步声。邓布利多感到没由来的紧张，他胡乱抓出一件外套和长裤，赶在格林德沃走到他的卧室门口前，急匆匆地打开门，把衣服扔到他身上。

“你没事吧？”格林德沃古怪地看着他。

邓布利多僵硬地点点头。“没，没事。”

格林德沃又看了他一会儿，好像确认他真的没有问题，才低头看了看邓布利多扔给他的红色条纹外套和卡其色的长裤，好笑地说，“我可能还需要一条内裤。”

“哦，操，我，对不起，我忘了，我是说……”

邓布利多感到脸颊发烧。他一定连脖子都变得通红，因为这样的格林德沃带来的冲击太大了，懂吗？邓布利多几乎控制不住内心的灼热，说真的，格林德沃以为他在走秀还是怎么的？他不能，不能就那样在别人家里袒露着上半身走来走去，这简直太超过了。邓布利多猛地关上卧室门，捂住脸告诉自己深呼吸，接着他狠狠地吸了一口气，差点儿呛住自己。格林德沃又敲了敲门，低声问他是不是感冒了，邓布利多慌张地回答什么也没有，他好得很。接着飞快地找出一条崭新的内裤。

“没穿过，新的。”邓布利多把它递给他，面色如常地说。

格林德沃点了点头，随口说了声谢谢。

有几秒钟邓布利多的背脊发僵，直挺挺地坐在沙发上。他机械地拿起遥控器，漫无目的地换了几个频道，大脑里拼命勒令自己不要转头看。

格林德沃像是没有意识到他的存在，顾自解开浴巾，麻利地换上邓布利多的衣服，还像模像样都走进浴室对着镜子转了一圈，最后站在浴室门口，问假装在看电视的邓布利多，“你觉得怎么样？”

邓布利多几乎听得到自己脖子转动的声音，他扭过头，看到敞开衬衫，依然把胸膛露在外面，双手插在口袋里，懒散地靠着门框的格林德沃，恍惚以为他正身处GQ杂志的拍摄现场。他吞咽了一下，觉得他需要再喝几杯水。

“挺好。”

格林德沃低头看了一下自己，“是吗？我觉得裤子有点短。”

邓布利多跟着移动视线。好吧，他可能是对的，对邓布利多刚刚合适的长裤甚至不到格林德沃的脚踝，“你应该去做模特。”不等邓布利多反应过来，他已经脱口而出。格林德沃扬起眉毛，露出一点意外的表情，然后马上变成毫不掩饰的揶揄。“我后悔了，我收回。”邓布利多飞快地说。

“谢谢。”格林德沃装模作样地摘下一顶空气礼帽，微微对他鞠了一躬。

操。他真的应该停止散发这种过头的魅力了。

邓布利多的眼睛乱窜，最后停留在客厅的座钟上，时间接近晚上八点，这个时候再叫金发男人自己去找一个宾馆似乎显得有些不近人情，为了彰显得体的待客之道，邓布利多勉为其难地开口道，“如果你没有别的地方住，你可以暂时……”

“我刚收到朋友的短信，今晚有地方住了！”格林德沃同时说道，然后抬起头问，“你刚才说什么？”

邓布利多呆了一会儿，强撑起一个笑容，“不，没什么。”

格林德沃快走到门口时，邓布利多才想起来，“你换下的衣服怎么办？”

“扔掉。或者捐给什么旧衣物回收组织。”格林德沃头也不回地说，接着忽然停下来，脚跟旋转，回头看着邓布利多，问道，“你三天后有空吗？”

“有。”

邓布利多回答地太快了，连格林德沃都忍不住扬起眉毛，“你确定你不需要查看一下行程表？”格林德沃指了指他的电脑。

“哦，是的，我要，我得查看一下，我的，嗯。”邓布利多语无伦次地说，恨不得把整张脸埋进电脑屏幕里。他真的表现得太奇怪了，又不是说他没有暗恋过谁，但现在？现在真的太不对了，一切都乱套了，他好像个青涩的中学生对感情懵懵懂懂，甚至不知道要如何掩饰。他烦躁地点开助理发给他的日程安排，然后尴尬地发现三天后他有个斯皮尔伯格的电影试镜。“我好像没空……”他手足无措地站起来。

“上午还是下午？”

“什么？”

“我是说，你上午没空还是下午没空？或者全天？”

“哦，不不不——”邓布利多低头瞄了一眼试镜安排，飞快地说，“上午。我上午要去参加一个试镜。”

“好极了。”格林德沃露出满意的笑容，“那三天后的下午我来接你，四点钟。”

“什么？”

“到时候见！”

大门嘭地一声在他眼前关闭，邓布利多愣愣地站在原地，手掌感受胸腔快得吓人的心跳，喃喃自语，“这他妈算是……约会吗？”

6.5

这他妈当然不是约会。

下午四点钟，格林德沃准时开着一辆厢式小货车出现在他家门口。他戴着墨镜，已经换掉了邓布利多的衣服，换上宽松的黑色休闲套装。邓布利多打开门，穿着整齐的西服礼装，打了一条深蓝色领带，别上领夹，发尾梳的一丝不苟。

“嗨，准备好了吗？我们……”格林德沃打招呼的话卡在喉咙里，盯着他半晌不说话。邓布利多不自在地动了动，实话说，当他看到格林德沃的打扮时，他就知道他搞错了，又一次。格林德沃好像成心想让他难堪，站在门口大笑起来，“你为什么要穿成这样？你不是说试镜上午就结束了吗？”

蠢货，试镜才不会穿成这样。

邓布利多不打算向他普及这个，他言不由衷地说，“是啊，发生了一点意外，试镜拖延了，刚刚才结束。”

“那你得赶快换一身衣服。”格林德沃从身后拎出一个纸袋，“我已经给你准备好了。”

邓布利多从卧室走出来，感到浑身不自在。他穿着熨烫地没有任何褶皱的黑色长裤，白衬衫，黑色小领结，及膝的黑色大衣，皮鞋擦得纤尘不染，仿佛西西里岛的黑帮教父。

“提醒我一下，我为什么要穿成这样？”

格林德沃上下打量着他，自顾自地点点头，“非常好。现在，别表现得那么拘谨。自信一些，挺胸抬头，对，很好，就是这样。”

“这是什么？角色扮演？我演柯里昂还是卡彭？”

“哈。差不多。我要请你帮一个忙。”

“……当我说我演过一个黑客的时候，我的意思是坐在电脑前瞎敲键盘，先生。我真的对计算机一无所知。”

格林德沃笑起来，“别紧张，你不需要精通计算机。你只要做回你的本职，演员。”

“然后？”

“照着剧本表演。”

“这是什么？认真的？”邓布利多现在真的感到紧张了，因为格林德沃看起来绝对不像一个导演，而且他还没有拿到剧本。因此金发男人的话更像‘我现在需要一个黑帮教父，不如你来扮演一个。如果发生意外，那就按照剧本像一个教父一样慷慨赴死’。那真的不行！“如果你需要我的帮助，你最好现在立刻马上就给我把话说清楚。”

格林德沃张了张嘴巴，仿佛在斟酌怎么样的措辞才不会吓到邓布利多，但他的犹豫已经把邓布利多吓死了。“别恐慌，这事儿真的没你想象的那么危险。”

“所以它还是很危险。”

“有一点。但我不会离你很远，足够保证你的安全，所以别担心。”

“你还不跟我一起。”邓布利多机械地说。

“呃，他们认识我，所以我没法儿露脸。”

“万一他们也认识我呢？！”邓布利多崩溃地说，“我是一个演员，我在好莱坞，我演过上百部……好吧，也许没有那么多，我演过十几部电影，如果他们刚好看过呢？——‘他们’是谁？”

格林德沃低头看了一眼时间，飞快地说，“他们不看电影。顺便，他们认不认识你其实没那么重要。听着，我很希望我能详细解释给你听，但我们现在真的没有那么多时间。”他打开房门站在门口，回头看向邓布利多，“你来吗？”

不。邓布利多的理智说。然后他跟了上去。

07.

他们环坐在后车厢里，除了邓布利多已经见过的罗齐尔，还有个头不高不太说话的男人，格林德沃介绍他是阿伯内西。

“计划是这样，待会儿你走进D68厂房，——以前是机床厂，现在已经废弃了。——罗齐尔和阿伯内西会陪你一起进去，你可能会见到很多人，全副武装，荷枪实弹，但别怕，他们不会开枪，因为你现在是汤姆·里德尔，他们……”

“我是谁？！”邓布利多尖声打断他。

因为他刚才好像听到了伦敦黑帮头目的名字，而那个名字压根儿就不该出现在他的生活里。

“汤姆·里德尔。”格林德沃重复了一次，然后从他惊慌的表情中读出熟悉，“哦，你认识他，太好了，这样我就用不着给你介绍一遍他的背景。”

“这该死的一点儿也不好！你到底哪根筋搭错了叫我扮演汤姆·里德尔？！我不是说我演不好他……”

“那就没问题了。”

“闭嘴，听我说。我就是个演员，演员，你明白吗？无论在电影里我是詹姆斯·邦德还是侠盗罗宾，无论荧幕上我有多刀枪不入勇敢无畏，事实是那些都是演技！特效！那些都是，都是假的！假的你明白吗？天哪，不敢相信我还需要告诉你这个……”

他几乎有些歇斯底里了。但这可以理解，任何人在被突然告知他要闯入的很可能是黑手党窝点时都会失去理智。

“我知道。”格林德沃还要命地如此冷静，好像他在无理取闹。他真的，真的不应该因为格林德沃在某些时候让他感到鲜活而忘记他的危险。“我理解你感到害怕……”

“这不止是关于害怕！”

格林德沃盯着他，脸上写着‘哦，那还有什么呢’，那成功让邓布利多闭上嘴巴。

“听着，如果你认为你干不了，没问题，告诉我你不干了然后我会叫卡罗停车，你在下一个拐角下车，离开，就当今天下午什么也没有发生。但如果车子拐过下一个转角，你就没有机会后悔了。所以这是最后一次，你来不来？”

通往D68厂房的路逐渐荒凉，再向前开一段，就只能步行到两公里外的加油站才能打到车。邓布利多透过开阔的车前窗看到公路边的野草，碎石向远方蔓延，一望无际的旷野。

他吞咽了一下。感到罗齐尔和阿伯内西的视线紧紧盯着他，好像他胆敢说不，他们就会立刻扣动扳机。格林德沃没有看他，他像他一样直视前路，随时注意着下一个拐角的来临。渐渐地，他感到身体像被离心力钉在车厢上，疾驰的货车转过一个弯，像有人转动螺母，给车里的气氛松了松螺栓。

格林德沃收回目光，像是意料之中似的对他露出微笑，“现在，听听我们的计划吧。”

轮胎缓慢地碾过细砂石，到达D68厂房前，距离约定的时间已经剩下不到十分钟。格林德沃从怀里掏出蓝牙耳机，递给邓布利多，然后拨了拨耳边的碎发帮他遮挡好耳机。邓布利多紧紧地盯着他，直到格林德沃拍了拍他的胸脯，他才意识该下车了。

“放轻松。”格林德沃忽然凑近他，帮他理了一下衣领，在他耳边哈气，“从现在开始，你就是汤姆·里德尔了。”

邓布利多僵硬地点头。如果换一个时候，邓布利多也许会分心想格林德沃是不是在和他调情，或者之类的。但现在他真的没有这个心思，他要吓死了，而且腿还有点儿发软，格林德沃甚至需要在他身后扶着他跳下货车车厢。按照计划，格林德沃不会下车，因为他不能让其他人看到里德尔和他在一起。——不管那到底是什么原因。

呼吸到旷野的大风让他头脑清醒了一点。

罗齐尔和阿伯内西并排走在他身后，所以他没法儿回头看看格林德沃是不是还在望着他们。从停车点走到废弃厂房好像经过了半个世纪，邓布利多用回忆计划步骤来驱散不断累积的恐惧。首先，不要自己推门进去，里德尔从不屑于自己动手做这些事。当他出现在众人面前，对方一定会怀疑他的身份，无论真假，这是出于谨慎。因此，当他发现对方在试探他，不要惊慌，不要惊慌，不要惊慌。其次，当对方问他带来了吗？那意思是钱，罗齐尔的箱子里装了足够的现金，但不要急于展示给对方。告诉他们要先验货。最后，幸运的话，交易完成，他们怎么进去就怎么出来。运气差一点，对方打算黑吃黑，什么都别管，先跑再说。其余交给罗齐尔和阿伯内西，他们知道怎么做。

好极了，他记得非常清楚。

邓布利多深吸一口气，推开了厂房大门。——哦，操，他是不是第一步就走错了？罗齐尔警告地看了他一眼，飞快走上前帮他撑住大门。邓布利多清了清嗓子，告诫自己要冷静，冷静。

他真的没法冷静！

是的，格林德沃警告了他里面会有很多人，全副武装，荷枪实弹，但他没想到会是这样。他们有多少人？二十个？三十个？而且每个人都打扮得好像武警。邓布利多忍不住想到如果FBI得知他现在正看到的东西，会不会为他提供一个证人保护计划。

“里德尔先生？”

一位腰背打的笔直，个头没他高却气势汹汹地男人走过来，朝他伸出手。邓布利多握住对方的手，感受到粗糙手掌上坚硬的老茧。格林德沃告诉他这些人隶属法国外籍兵团(French Foreign Legion)，是佣兵界赫赫有名的组织。里德尔雇佣他们运送一些东西，邓布利多一点儿都不好奇‘一些东西’都是什么，但现在这玩意儿已经被放在台面上，大剌剌地陈列在他眼前。

“巴雷特狙击步枪，这里是高爆破性子弹，按您的要求，防弹衣和防弹车在它们面前形同虚设。”男人关上装备箱，招了招手，几个雇佣兵很快抬出其他几只装备箱，“这些是其他小玩意儿。”

男人把每个箱子打开给他看，邓布利多点了点头，叫阿伯内西和罗齐尔把它们抬下去。男人按住箱子，慵懒地笑了一下，“哎，别急。”

邓布利多慌张地想起他似乎还遗漏了什么。“回头看一眼罗齐尔。”格林德沃的声音从耳机里传来，邓布利多毫不犹豫地照办。罗齐尔机警地拎起手提箱，拿在手里打开，冲男人展示了一下。跟在他们身后的佣兵走上前，想拿走罗齐尔手中的现金，但罗齐尔强硬地合上箱子，冲装备箱扬了扬下巴。

男人意外地挑起眉毛，“您的手下倒是比您更像里德尔。”

来了。邓布利多的心脏飞快鼓动起来，除了顺序好像不太对，格林德沃强调的每个细节都在发生，而他完全没有提过如果暴露了该怎么办。

枪口齐刷刷地对准了他的脑袋。

邓布利多吞咽了一下，开始后悔临行前没有给阿不福思打一通电话。现在他已经可以想象男人举着枪问你到底是谁的画面了。

“你不是里德尔。”

哦，对，棒极了。他当然不是。邓布利多心如擂鼓。

“你是谁？”

说真的，他开始理解为什么所有编剧都写一样的台词。否则还能说什么呢？

邓布利多随机应变道，“我是汤姆的兄弟，阿不思·里德尔。”

男人皱起眉头，“里德尔——汤姆，他没提过他还有个兄弟。”

“那我猜他一定也没提过他还有个妹妹？”

男人盯着他看了一会儿。邓布利多耸耸肩，目光漫无目的地打量着这间厂房，计划待会儿的逃跑路线。老实说，当最糟糕的情况发生后，他反倒没那么紧张了。格林德沃正通过耳机把厂房所有出口告诉他，同时还听到背景里明显的敲击键盘的声音。邓布利多很想大声质问他这个紧要关头他到底在干什么，但现在显然不适合大吼大叫。

男人和身边的雇佣兵耳语了一阵儿，雇佣兵拿来一台平板电脑，对着屏幕指指点点，接着男人点了点头，重新看向邓布利多。

“汤姆先生说过他要亲自来验货。”

“他的私人飞机遇上暴风雨，被困在加勒比了。”

“我听说他上周还在华盛顿DC。”

“我妹妹在加勒比海度假，他顺道去接她。”

“顺道？”

“……他打算在加勒比买个海岛。”

过了一会儿，男人又查看了一下平板，和气地说，“看来确实是这样。”邓布利多瞟见一则私人购买海岛的新闻。“不好意思，阿不思·里德尔先生，我们只是出于谨慎。”

“可以理解。”邓布利多飞快地说。

罗齐尔和阿伯内西放下手提箱，带上所有装备箱，疾步离开厂房。当他们刚刚走出大门，邓布利多听到一阵儿手机铃声，接着是破口大骂，先前还冷静睿智的男声此刻嘶哑地怒吼着，“拦住他们！”

尖锐的刹车声，熟悉的小货车敞开大门，格林德沃站在里面，冲他们喊道，“快上来，里德尔发现问题了。”

枪林弹雨冲刷着颤巍巍的小货车，子弹砸在车厢上，刻出深深浅浅的凹痕，直到他们开回闹市区，先后跳下货车，格林德沃钻进驾驶座，在油门上压了一本圣经，接着从打开车门翻滚下来，窜进街道旁的小巷里。几辆没有牌照的黑车呼啸着追赶货车，与他们擦身而过。邓布利多躲进居民楼里，遥听引擎声渐行渐远，终于顺着墙壁软瘫下来。

7.2

“说真的，你下次决定胡编乱造的时候提前通知我一下。”

“什么？”

格林德沃把电脑转向邓布利多，上面正是里德尔在ICPO，CIA内部的绝密档案。“你知道即使是我，要在里面迅速伪造出阿不思·里德尔和阿利安娜·里德尔的存在也没有那么容易？”

看在这些东西基本上救了他一命的份上，邓布利多决定不再计较格林德沃在他耳机里恼人的键盘声。

7.4

“老天，告诉我我没有参与走私枪支。”

“你没有。理论上，这些都属于里德尔。”

“你知道每张美钞都有编号吧？”

“哦，那个。那些是里德尔的钱。”

“……里德尔哪里得罪你了吗？”

“不，没有。”格林德沃回答地太快了，听起来就像在撒谎，“他只是运气不太好。”

“你知道你说的话我一个字都不相信吧？”

“你演得太差劲了。”

“撒谎。”

“一眼就被识破。”

“你的错，你告诉我的信息太少了。”

“你演谁都像阿不思·邓布利多。”

“不能说不正确。每个角色都必须来自你自身的一部分。”

“我在撒谎。”

“老天啊——”

7.6

“他们会来找我报仇吗？我是说，我是个电影明星，到处都是我的脸。万一他们认出我来呢？”

“别担心，你还没那么出名。”

“……你是在安慰我吗？”

“除非有人雇佣他们杀你，否则你安全得很。雇佣兵不干没钱的活儿。”

“里德尔呢？”

“哦，他可忙着呢，顾不上你。”

7.8

“下次有这种需求不要再来找我了。”

“我还以为你很享受。”

“……有那么一点。”

“下个月三号有空吗？”

“没有！”

08.

格林德沃爽约了。

尽管邓布利多斩钉截铁地说他没空，但对方可是格林德沃，从不接受‘不’作为答案。邓布利多在房间里等到晚上十点半，西装衬衫，没有领带，比上次随意一些，但又不至于显得漫不经心。他不是期待这次会与上一次有多么不同，但‘下个月三号’？他看了日历才想起今天是他的生日，所以那至少代表着什么。对吧？

座钟敲了十一下，邓布利多拿起手机，没有未接来电，没有未读短信，通话记录上显示最新的三通电话都是他拨出去的，一个都没有接通。邓布利多烦躁地把手机扔到床上，自己去倒了一杯气泡酒。全世界的粉丝都在IG和推特上为他庆生，甚至连阿不福思都少见地发了一张照片，是他们少年时代为数不多的合照，五岁的阿不福思别扭地亲吻阿不思的脸颊。邓布利多转发了阿不福思的照片，配上文字，谢谢，我的兄弟，永远爱你。

多吉，麦格，两个斯卡曼德，甚至是对社交软件一窍不通的尼克都送来了祝福，这一天完美得就差一场疯狂派对，然后邓布利多推掉了一切庆生活动，见面会，采访，因为一个爽约的家伙说，“嘿，下个月三号有空吗？”

接着邓布利多又开始怨恨那个说没有的自己。

如果有万分之一的可能格林德沃把它当真了，邓布利多一定会咬舌自尽的。但当时钟的指针一分一秒地走向十二，邓布利多不得不承认，好吧，就这样了，这就是他的生日了。在社交软件上度过一整天，他都要管自己叫‘可悲’了。

他脱掉休闲西装，挂回衣架上，接着开始一颗一颗地解开衬衫纽扣。背后忽然传出有规律的敲击声。

邓布利多猛地回过头，发现窗帘没拉。

他翻了翻眼睛，心里责骂自己怎么会犯这种错误，然后他走到窗口，警惕地环顾了一圈停在附近的车辆，确认没有狗仔后，他抓住窗帘——

唰，出现了一只手。

“我的耶稣基督老天爷啊（Holy Shit）——”邓布利多坐在地上，感受到不亚于被二十多把枪对准脑袋的恐惧。他撑着窗户爬起来，推开拉门，向下张望，格林德沃背靠着别墅墙壁坐在地上，一只腿蜷缩着，看起来疲惫至极。“格林德沃？你他妈——”

一大束野花突兀地堵住了他所有的抱怨，格林德沃扶着墙站起来，在永不熄灭的璀璨霓虹里低声祝福，“生日快乐。”

邓布利多瞪着他。一半的他想跳起来大声咒骂，因为现在已经零点三分，意味着他的生日已经过去三分钟，而金发男人几乎是踩着点错过。另一半的他想扯开格林德沃的衣领吻住那张开始喋喋不休的嘴。

格林德沃显然理解错了他的沉默。

“……哦，花可能不是一个好主意，好吧，但我没送过别人礼物，我是指，生日礼物。我没有送过任何人生日礼物。这么说可能有点奇怪，但基本上我比较习惯直接打钱叫他们自己去买，但我猜你可能不会喜欢。不，我知道你一定不会喜欢，又不是说你自己没钱去买，是吧？然后我咨询了一些人，罗齐尔，阿伯内西，卡罗，但他们都没什么经验，所以我到商业街去看看我能得到什么灵感，接着发生了一些意外——意料之中，不管走到哪儿总有意外，我不得不费了些功夫应付他们，然后我可能从几层楼上摔了下来，砸坏了一家夜店的招牌，算得上不那么柔软的缓冲。除了脚踝有点儿错位——别担心，我刚才接回来了。我跑到你这里，好吧，也不是跑，我想跑来着，但你听到了，错位，还有人在追我，不是姑娘，所以那还是有点儿烦的。我先去了你家车库，顺便，涂鸦不在了，你擦掉了吗？好吧，这不重要，我是说，我本来是要去敲门的，然后我意识到，哦，我把礼物给忘了。接着我灵机一动，你住在小别墅里，还有个小花园，所以我干嘛不采一些花呢？这就是我要说的，技术上来说，这些花都是你自己种的，但你什么都不缺，所以我想心意最重要。心意就是，就是……”格林德沃深吸了一口气，“生日快乐。”

邓布利多一直忍到他说完‘生日快乐’才终于把脑海中的幻想付诸实践。他接过鲜花向后抛到床上，没等格林德沃发出抗议，拽住他的衣领俯下身去。窗外地面与卧室内的层高差让这个吻变得压迫又具有侵略性。格林德沃愣了一下，踩着窗沿，在不停歇的亲吻中翻过窗户，跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。

斑斓花枝因为他们的扑腾落得到处都是，邓布利多躺在靠窗的一侧，衣襟大敞开，下面的几颗纽扣已经被扯掉了。格林德沃躺在另一侧，几片花瓣沾在他的手臂上，锁骨上，他完全没有察觉。

加州燥热的晚风吹得窗帘猎猎作响，邓布利多感到突然的冷光一闪而过，他猛地跳起来关上窗户，扯上窗帘。回头对还在床上喘息的格林德沃说，“……我觉得我们好像被拍到了。”

格林德沃转过头，闭着眼睛说，“真糟。”

“是啊，我已经开始想象明天的推特热门趋势了。”

格林德沃睁开一只眼睛，眼神迷离，看起来好像马上就要睡着了。“那很糟吗？”

“当然。”邓布利多翻了翻眼睛，“否则还有什么更糟的？”

“里德尔发现你还和我混在一起？”

“……哦，操。”

格林德沃黏黏糊糊地笑了一声，其中还夹杂了几句意义不明的呓语。“别担心，我把他的走私清单匿名发送到克里斯·雷伊(FBI现任局长)的工作邮箱里，还有下一次的交易时间和地点。在未来很长一段时间里，里德尔都没法儿找任何人的麻烦了。”

“他绝对惹到你了。”邓布利多放松肩膀，又在格林德沃身边躺下来。

“像我告诉你的，他只是运气不太好。他不知道他惹到了谁。”

“希望明天麦格不会太暴躁。”

“她保证一个字也不会知道。”

他太困了，来不及询问这句话到底是什么意思。一整天的忐忑与失落都在令人安心的体温旁渐渐融化，他朝格林德沃的方向拱了拱，感受到格林德沃的手臂在他身后收拢。这感觉像家。

邓布利多陷入梦乡。

8.5

他做了个光怪陆离的梦。

梦里格林德沃像坐在他家窗前那样坐在地上，他没有从窗口向下张望，而是从对面看着他。金发男人微垂着头，冷汗直冒，几绺碎发湿漉漉地贴在额头上。邓布利多看不清他的表情，但那双深陷的疲乏的曾经神采洋溢的眼睛打破视觉限制，突兀地出现在他的意识里。银白色的眸子暗淡了，湛蓝色的眸子失去光彩。邓布利多失声地看着他在灰色的世界里形销骨立，脸颊深陷，好像随时都会失去支撑。身后传来刺耳的鸣笛声，邓布利多转过头，旧世界的警察穿过他的幻影，穿透他的身体，走过他，走向死神眷顾的人影。最后的色彩潮水般褪去，邓布利多再转头时，他一个人站在时空的罅隙间，活人从他头顶踏过，死人在他脚下漂浮。

他尖叫起来——

邓布利多猛地坐起来，睁开眼睛，剧烈地喘息着。梦境让他的肌肉紧绷，浑身僵硬，好像在健身房打了一整晚拳击。他疲惫地动了动胳膊，清早的晨风轻柔地拂过他裸露在外的肌肤，似乎带走了疲惫，让他感到没那么紧绷了。邓布利多抬起头，看到窗帘被拉开了一些，窗户打开了一个小缝，让室外的植被清香悠缓地充满卧室。

一隙光落下来。邓布利多眨眨眼睛，昨夜的回忆逐渐浮出水面。他转过头，格林德沃已经不在那里了。

他爬起来打开衣柜，上次格林德沃留下来的衣服不见了，只留下空荡荡的衣架。邓布利多怀疑格林德沃是怎么做完这些还没有吵醒他的。他换好衣服，走到浴室，看到一套崭新的洗漱用具摆在他的牙刷旁，刷毛还湿漉漉的，好像刚被使用不久。然后他注意到浴室的空气也有些潮湿，浴镜的一角还有没来得及散去的雾气。

这一切都让邓布利多感到格林德沃真的来过。

他哼着不成曲的小调走进厨房，餐桌上已经摆好几只被罩住的盘子，有煎薄饼，培根煎鸡蛋，烤土司，和没拧紧的黄油酱。

他同时感到真实和虚幻，就好像这些还不够似的，一阵儿敲门声闯进这幅画卷，令邓布利多一个激灵，狐疑地走到门边。

“嗨。”格林德沃站在门口，手里拎着附近便利店的塑料袋，“我还在想你要是没起床该怎么办呢。”

邓布利多侧身让他进来，亦步亦趋地跟着他，看他打开冰箱门，把鲜果蔬菜有条不紊地放进冰箱。注意到邓布利多直白的注视，格林德沃像是才想起什么，尴尬地笑了一下，“我看你的冰箱好像有点儿空了，所以我就去……这有点儿过了，是吗？我是说，这整个……”他手舞足蹈地比划着。

邓布利多笑出声。

金发男人停下来，奇怪地看着他，“怎么了？”

邓布利多摇了摇头。这简直像一出荒诞喜剧，总是傲慢淡漠还有点儿神秘的男人现在手足无措，像初尝恋爱果实的校园男孩儿，对一切都小心翼翼。邓布利多感到他心脏的一部分正剧烈地膨胀着，甜蜜的果浆填满了他，让他头脑发懵，四肢虚软，好像正飞在天上。

“……我不知道你还会做饭。”

格林德沃好笑地说，“我总不能一年到头只吃外卖。”

邓布利多耸了耸肩，“我不知道，我以为你会有个女友或者助理照顾你，你知道，黑客给人留下的那些印象，又宅又懒，生活不能自理，外卖盒堆积如山。”

“那绝对不是我。”

“所以，”邓布利多吞咽了一下，感到手心正在冒汗，“所以你没有个女友或者助理？”

格林德沃眯起眼睛，环抱着手臂靠在流理台上，神色复杂地看着他，“哦，我明白了。现在到了盘根问底的环节了。你想知道我的情史？”

“什么？不不不，我不是那个意思。”邓布利多慌张地说，尽管他确实非常好奇，但天地可鉴他从不是介意对方前任的类型。“我是说，我不希望我给你添麻烦之类的……”他的声音低下去。

这实在太古怪了。

又不是说他和格林德沃之间有过什么承诺。他们之间可能有某种吸引力，像磁石一样毫无道理，格林德沃总把他拖进麻烦里，而他只会把格林德沃的计划搞得一团糟，他们基本就是对方生活里最不需要的调味剂，在其他和谐的佐料里突兀地冲鼻。邓布利多怀疑那也许是枪林弹雨中肾上腺素带给他们的错觉，多巴胺有些上头，他们都会错了意。

但昨天不是那些错觉之一。因此他微弱地期待那不一样。

他低下头，把脑袋埋在手掌里。“操，我是不是搞砸了，又一次？”他感到格林德沃的视线如有实质地落在他身上，而他几乎要被那重量压垮。

格林德沃既没有走近他，也没有远离他。他埋着头，不确定现在发生的事。轻微的触碰声里，邓布利多睁开眼睛，看到那只骨节分明的手正把一只优盘放在流理台上。

“我不知道，也许我也搞砸了。”邓布利多从未听过格林德沃用这样的声音说话，好像他也同他一样茫然无措，不知前路。那让邓布利多的心脏悬空着，不知道该落下还是永久离开。“罗齐尔不同意我的做法，但我想你至少值得一次冒险。所以我把它留给你。这是一艘起航后就不会靠岸的船，邓布利多，直到葬身海底。”

邓布利多终于从梦中惊醒。

09.

邓布利多没有准备好他会看到什么。他打开电脑，插入优盘，想象影视剧中汇入的宏大数据流和不断跳出的警告窗口，想象也许他正在打开一扇门。

但他早该学到教训了。格林德沃不止一次告诉他，影视剧只是影视剧，现实比那要无聊的多，因此他看到的只是一连串视频日志。

邓布利多点开第一个日期作为标题的视频。

2009年1月2日

花屏。噪声。镜头晃动。灯光模糊。人影出现在镜头前。环境像在车库。

“开始了吗？好的，让我看看……”一个模糊却又熟悉的脸庞突兀地放大，金色的发丝垂下来，年轻又充满活力。“开始录了。现在是，哦，一月二号，老天，我在这里度过了新年？我得先吃点儿东西，我上一次吃饭还是在去年，你敢相信吗？这绝对是个笑话。好吧，去年的披萨已经坏了，又一个笑话。我要先出门买点儿东西吃，待会儿见。”

放大的手掌，黑屏。

过了一会儿，屏幕又亮起来。看起来才二十多岁的年轻人叼着半片披萨，摆弄镜头，接着坐在床垫上，他的床垫铺在地上。“好吧，我们继续。现在是2009年1月2日，晚上八点零二分。我有一个想法，今年八月，哦，我搞错了，去年八月，麦肯锡谈到有趣的现象，他们声称数据已经渗透到当今每一个行业和业务职能领域，成为重要的生产因素。人们对于海量数据的挖掘和运用，预示着新一波生产率增长和消费者盈余浪潮的到来。这是原话，我的意思是，这是个机会。它是新的石油，未经开采的大陆，用之不竭的金库，想想看我们能用这海量的数据做什么。华尔街能根据民众情绪预测股票走势，对冲基金可以用它们来规划未来企业产销情况，银行能评估未来的就业率，疾控中心能分析测算疫情传播，它甚至能用来操控大选。是的，大数据，它最大的诱人之处在于——先知。它会成为世界的先知。”

2009年8月31日

地点：华盛顿DC。

“天气是一个极度复杂的混沌系统。人们借助气象站，浮标和气象卫星收集海量气象数据，与数字模型结合产生气象分析，接着预报天气。如果气象这个复杂的混沌系统是可以被预测的。那么借助相同的原理，一个人也可以被预测。只要我能建立一个相似的深度学习模型，从根本上解决梯度消失*问题，——哦，我把《科学》**期刊丢掉了，杰弗里似乎有个关于逐层训练算法的好主意。”

(*梯度消失：在神经网络中，当前面隐藏层的学习速率低于后面隐藏层的学习速率，随着隐藏层数目的增加，分类准确率反而下降。这种现象叫做梯度消失。)

(**2006年，杰弗里·辛顿以及他的学生鲁斯兰·萨拉赫丁诺夫正式提出了深度学习的概念，并在期刊《科学》上发表了一篇文章，详细给出了‘梯度问题’的解决方案。)

2011年10月23日

“大数据让数据存储变成了一个问题，我正在考虑把它和云计算结合在一起。我有预感，云处理能为大数据提供弹性可扩展空间，会成为未来大数据的主要平台之一。同时我还在考虑更高效的无损压缩，以人工智能技术作为压缩路径，让智能体去学习图片压缩的模式，自主创建符合每个图片要求的滤波器。将深度学习和压缩融合在一起……对，我应该用循环神经网络技术进行文件压缩，从而形成对长期记忆的理解能力！我他妈真是个天才！”

2012年6月7日

“我搞定了压缩和云存储，深度学习模型已经快要搭建完成，现在我要考虑数据分析和预测。摒弃传统的逻辑推理研究，只关注数据的相关性，分析多个变量取值之间的规律性，就可以捕捉现在，预测未来。也就是说，我需要放弃针对现象建立产生机制和内在机理的假设，专注于相关性分析法，与此同时还降低了因果分析的成本——如果我用这套预测机制来预测金融市场走向，我一定能成为第二个巴菲特。”

2013年12月24日

“猜一猜我打算怎么度过圣诞节？哈，和我的计算机。我做了点更大胆的事，入侵了数个互联网业务，交通摄像头监控，室内定位和叫号系统，整合了用户线上的搜索浏览行为，历史记录和个人资料，以及线下的移动，停留，出行规律等信息，建立了一套完整的行为预测。最多不过两年，它就能正式投入使用。现在唯一的问题是，这么做实在太烧钱了，我得找个投资的冤大头。”

2014年4月4日

“我给她取名叫Future，她昨天预测我今天会感冒……阿嚏。好吧，我感冒了。做的很好，爸爸很高兴。唯一的漏洞出在我这里，我是说，Future很好，她对大多数人的预测堪称精准到小时，但不知怎么的，一到我这里就频频出错。感冒算是一个小小的胜利，希望下一次不要搞错，我不喜欢奥尔良鱼肠披萨，说真的，鱼肠到底是什么？”

2015年11月13日

“纽约真见鬼，今天太冷了。Future说我不会感到很冷，因为我最近开始锻炼，肌肉量的增加会降低我对寒冷的感知，这是真的吗？因为我他妈快冷死了。好吧这可能跟我突发奇想去游泳有关系，我应该给Future建立一个‘突发奇想’机制吗？也许只是我的问题。她在罗齐尔身上应验地很好，罗齐尔喜欢她推荐的手提包，卡罗也是，阿伯内西坚持不穿羽绒服所以他感冒了，Future警告过他了。顺便，前些天开盘我赚翻了，也许我不需要投资，他们都蠢透了。人人都想要后门*，拉里·佩奇**甚至希望得到远程访问权限。现如今的人都怎么了？我不会给他们任何试图控制Future的机会的。”

(*后门程序：指绕过安全性控制获取对程序或系统访问权的程序方法。)

(**拉里·佩奇：谷歌创始人兼前任CEO)

2016年2月14日

“是世界越变越无聊了还是只有我？每个人的未来都在我眼前呈现，越是自我修正，预测就越精准，Future正把未来变成还没来得及实践的现实，我看到一个人的出生，就看到了他的死亡，看到他的一生，纠缠在微乎其微的琐碎小事上，为无用的感情痛苦哀鸣。只有头脑中的空洞一成不变，可悲的人类。既无法愁苦如同诗人，也无法冷漠如同哲学，只把生活过成废人，无知无觉。”

漫长的沉默后，镜头前的男人仰起头，三米高的吊顶上雕刻着圣女浮雕，男人闭上眼睛，声音低沉。“我能遇到一个无法被你预测的人吗，Future？”

2016年7月19日

“Future说人类的困扰集中在四个方面，不可避免的死亡，不可化解的孤独，不可得到的自由，以及生活并无显而易见的意义可言。正是这看不见的东西束缚着人类的脚步，使得每个人都如此期期艾艾，自怨自艾。这些温柔的脆弱的软糯的东西只会吞噬生命，唯有暴雨，悬崖，料峭，险滩是生命之源，是必不可少的东西。人们不会得到你，Future，那让他们的生活变得太安逸。他们将为你争执直到头破血流，骨肉相残，但世界仍旧混沌，没有人知道你将永久长存。”

2016年12月29日

“我是唯一一个？还是你的视野仍不够广阔？”

“老大？你喝了多少？”

“不够多，罗齐尔，还不够多。”

2017年3月21日

“我险些让他们得手。这不对，这不能发生。Future，我要将你的命运和我联系在一起，除了我，没人能决定你的存亡。他们要为此付出代价，亲爱的姑娘，给我他们的未来。”

2017年4月28日

“也许我会在未来某个时候毁了你，Future，我已经不需要你了。以你的思维看世界，未来和过去同时在眼前铺展，我不需要数据，不需要分析，不需要专业的预测模型，每个人赤裸着从我眼前走过，仿佛一具被写在尸检报告上的文字，他的心思，滑头，算盘统统陈列在那里。我不懂为什么人们看不见。”

2017年5月2日

“我看到一个人。真奇怪，他的未来一片混沌。我应该去见见他，Future，我应该去见见他。给我他的信息。”

邓布利多看到自己的脸出现在屏幕上。

邓布利多的脸色惨白。他陷在沙发里，目光空洞，神色如同十年前一夕间失去父母和妹妹。如果任何医生站在这里，他会对这眼神感到熟悉。这眼神是绝症病人临死前露出的那种，肉体留在这里，精神却已土崩瓦解。

与格林德沃相识的每个细节都像走马灯般在时间之矢上飞快闪过，他出现在他的酒店，说了一大堆莫名其妙的话，他管他叫无聊，还把他推向危险的急流湍涌。邓布利多茫然地坐着，呼吸着，回忆每一次格林德沃伸向他的手。

——你来不来？不来我就走了。

——你三天后有空吗？

——如果车子拐过下一个转角，你就没有机会后悔了。所以这是最后一次，你来不来？

——这是一艘起航后就不会靠岸的船，邓布利多，直到葬身海底。

格林德沃给了他无数次说‘不’的机会。但每一次他都搞砸了。他没有明白。

他想起那个未完成的剧本，留白的结局，黑客之路还在继续，他站在十字路口，人潮穿过他，把他留在眩晕的命运罗盘中央。每个人都朝着既定的目标前行，好像每个人都知道他们要去哪儿，要做什么，只有他被困在未来之外，只有他无论走到哪里，都还像留在原地，面对未来的巨爪，无处可逃。

10.

“卡！”导演说。

邓布利多紧绷的肩膀骤然松懈下来，他松了口气，在片场雷动的掌声和欢呼声中露出虚弱的笑容，跳下台阶接受拥抱。这是他在片场的最后一场戏，他饰演一个开膛手，模仿杀人，生命在他手里以血红和肢解诠释艺术，他崇尚宗教符号，对死亡的凄美有强迫性的追求。直到NYPD与FBI联合开展的一次卧底行动暴露了他，他从帝国大厦跌落下来，试图拥抱自由之神。他没有开枪，但子弹却正中他的心脏。卧底的女探员急促地呼吸着，站在帝国大厦上向下望去，枪和开膛手一起坠落。

邓布利多没有回酒店，他叫服务生把自己的行李取下来，他在前台取回押金，联系助理帮他最早飞回纽约的航班。

因为时间关系，助理安排到的商务舱是两人并排的座位，邓布利多不得不戴上织线帽和遮住半张脸的墨镜缩在座位角落，祈祷不被人认出来。过了一会儿，一个戴着口罩墨镜打扮比他还夸张的男人坐在他旁边，打开手提包，从里面掏出笔记本电脑开始办公。起先邓布利多以为他是自己的同行，但当他看到对方简洁流畅的软件界面就知道他猜错了。也许这个男人是某个大型高新科技公司的明星高管，像史蒂芬·乔布斯或者埃隆·马斯克那样。

邓布利多感到好奇，出于某个他不想提及的原因，这一年来他都对互联网行业表现出超常的兴趣。他摘下墨镜，犹豫着敲了敲对方的折板。

“嗨。”他说。

对方不耐烦地看向他，至少邓布利多觉得男人在看他。他的墨镜面朝他，宽大的口罩遮住了所有表情所以邓布利多只感到男人一动不动地看着他，好像在确认他是否真的是邓布利多。

有时候会遇到这种情况。邓布利多耸了耸肩，人们震惊地盯着他看，语无伦次地说，哦我的天哪你真的是邓布利多吗我喜欢你的电影可以和我合照吗我没有带签名版哦我的天哪我的天哪。他只希望这位男士可以表现得不要那么激动，他不想给半个商务舱的人签名合照。

接着对方说，“邓布利多？”好极了，某位互联网大佬是他的影迷。邓布利多愉快地点了点头。

对方好像犹豫起来，不知道应不应该摘掉自己的伪装。邓布利多对他笑了一下，“我觉得我也认识你，但我不太确定。”这是种稳妥的说法。但男人似乎好像并不高兴。

他摘下口罩的时候，邓布利多莫名地紧张起来。他感到心跳加速，好像飞机在万丈高空上突然失衡，警铃大作。一部分的他在对方摘墨镜的时候大声尖叫，想叫停这一愚蠢的粉丝见面会，另一部分的他疯狂呐喊，想叫男人快点，再快点。

邓布利多张了张嘴巴，感到喉咙干哑，即将出口的招呼堵在嘴边。

“格，格林德沃。”

“我不知道你也在这里。”格林德沃皱着眉说。

那不知怎么的激怒了邓布利多，他用讥讽的声音说，“我还以为你无所不知了呢，先知先生。”

格林德沃张开嘴巴，又紧紧地闭上，目光落回电脑屏幕，不带感情地说，“我没有跟踪你，如果你担心的是这个。”

他们已经有一年多没有见面了。自从邓布利多看完格林德沃留下的优盘，他们再也没有联系过彼此。剥离格林德沃，他的生活又回到风平浪静的日子，没有突然从拐角漂移出来的机动车，没有悬在头顶不知何时落下的匕首，没有高爆破性子弹，没有筋疲力尽的冲刺马拉松。他感到令人怀念的宁静——本该是这样。

但他的心脏一刻也没有停止过疼痛。

他感到某一部分的自己被压在黑暗的潮水中，静静蛰伏着等待反噬，又感到另一部分的自己被架在火炉上，良心遭受煎熬。

格林德沃创造了一个全知的神。通晓人类古今甚至是未来的神。而这个神不该存在。

他开始明白为何有人追逐他而又有人渴望毁掉他，格林德沃在把自己变成神。邓布利多痛苦不堪。

“你还在……”他问。但句子没有成型，格林德沃打断了他，叫来空姐，要了一杯苦咖啡。

“我知道你想问什么。”格林德沃的目光没有离开屏幕，他的十指如同优雅的指挥家，在邓布利多无法理解的疆域纵横驰骋。“是的，她还在。比过去更棒。”

邓布利多发出痛苦的声音。

格林德沃的指尖停下来，转向邓布利多，时隔一年多，又一次对邓布利多露出那种复杂的无法读懂的神色。“我不应该告诉你，是不是？”没等邓布利多回答，他转过头，合上电脑，像做梦似的说，“罗齐尔试过阻止我，但我想我应该让你知道。我做错了吗？”

许多年后，邓布利多会想起这个轻如羽翼的问题，意识到那是格林德沃在目睹未来的某种趋势后做的最后一次尝试，他在挽留他，试图修补他们之间的裂痕。但现在邓布利多还无法明白。

他张开嘴巴，想用全身力量告诉格林德沃，这从头到尾就是个错误。他们不应该相遇，不应该相识，不应该错把荷尔蒙当感情，把良知出卖给肾上腺素。

两个高大的男人从前排走过来。

格林德沃忽然抓住他的胳膊，把他往里面推了一下，自己站了起来。邓布利多被推搡地有点儿恼火，他刚想质问格林德沃到底有什么毛病，就听到一个浑厚的男声说，“你真是个难找的人，格林德沃。”

邓布利多绷紧背脊，这声音诡异地让他紧张。商务舱的座位还算宽敞，但他坐着，格林德沃站着，还是挡住了他大部分视线。他看不到过道上的另一个男人，却看到一个矮胖的方脸男人紧紧地盯着他看。男人背着鼓鼓囊囊的背包，肩带和腰带都系有安全扣，看起来好像跳伞的装备——

哦，操。不是吧。

飞机在平稳的飞行中突然颠簸了一下，接着剧烈震荡，机翼也跟着震颤。格林德沃忽然矮下上半身，一只拳头从他脑袋上方挥过，他抓着椅背和折板，撑起下半身把对方踹倒在对面，接着飞快转身，抬起脚尖狠狠砸进第二个人的腹部。“跑！”格林德沃对他吼道。

邓布利多被吼的发懵，直到高个男人爬起来冲向他，他才慌张地举起折板上的电脑，狠命拍在男人头上。格林德沃看了他一眼，没等他道歉，麻利地低下头开始扯掉两个男人的跳伞包。邓布利多一秒钟也不想耽搁，他飞快跑过商务舱，一声枪响，他克制自己不要回头看。

他冲进过道，闯到驾驶舱外，几名空姐正慌张地走过来，“先生，先生？”

“有人，有人在商务舱……”他喘不上气。乘务长已经走过他，朝商务舱疾步前行，邓布利多来不及拦住她，在她身后大喊，“他们有枪！”

骤然间，后脑勺传来剧烈疼痛，邓布利多不可思议地瞪大眼睛，僵硬地想转身搞明白发生了什么。但知觉先于视觉沉入漫无边际的黑暗中。他失去了意识。

有一会儿，他觉得自己身处深海，洋流推动着他，把他送进海风的怀抱。他听到遥远的汽笛，看到香槟塔，老友们三五成群簇拥着他。他低下头，发现他正穿着白色西装，踩着红毯，向花拱门走去。红毯尽头，另一个朦胧白影也朝他走来，牧师端着圣经，站在他们之间，邓布利多拼命睁大眼睛想看清另一个人的模样，听他悠远的呼唤——

“……利多，邓布利多？”

邓布利多睁开眼睛，看到格林德沃汗水岑岑的脸。

“你还好吗？”

邓布利多试着坐起来，熟悉的疼痛又一次燃烧神经，他嘶了一声，扶着后脑勺慢慢站好。嘟哝地说，“还好。你怎么样？”

格林德沃没有回答。他这才发现格林德沃靠着舷窗站着，衬衫下半截被撕掉，边缘沾染着血迹，露出紧致的腰腹。右腰侧拉过一道长长的血痕，几乎翻出皮肉。邓布利多看着格林德沃低着头，金属小镊子夹着半块棉花，沾湿了一些酒精擦拭伤口。邓布利多捂住嘴巴，不让自己叫出来。

他一点点靠近格林德沃，小心翼翼地问，“要帮忙吗？”

格林德沃抬头看了他一眼，把镊子递给他，自己从急救箱里取出纱布。旁边的水杯已经被鲜血染成红色，但邓布利多依然能看到沉淀在水杯底部的细小的弹片。

把棉花扔进垃圾袋，放下镊子，邓布利多又帮格林德沃缠好纱布，才紧张兮兮地问，“发生什么了？”

格林德沃好像疼得说不出话，他只是抬了抬头，示意他看商务舱。邓布利多狐疑地打开舱门，十几个人横七竖八地躺在地上，座位上，背朝上窝在椅背上。几位空姐被妥善安置在前排的座位，系好安全带，只是脑袋低垂着，好像早已没了气息。邓布利多屏住呼吸，深吸了两口气，好让自己的声音听起来没那么颤抖，“他们，他们死了吗？”

“……不是全部。”

“你一个人做了这些？”

“不是。还有阿伯内西。”

邓布利多记得这个小个子男孩儿，“他怎么样？”

格林德沃又不说话了。邓布利多低下头，才发现阿伯内西就歪倒在舱门口，他正踩在男孩儿的血泊里。邓布利多终于尖叫出声，唰地关上舱门，失魂落魄地跌坐在地。

“这到底，到底是怎么回事儿？你的先知预知一切，她没有看到这些吗？她没有看到死亡吗？”

“她看到了。”格林德沃缓慢地移过来，在他身边坐下，“这就是她看到的。”

邓布利多不可思议地睁大眼睛，“你知道这些会发生，还任由它们发生？！”

金发男人抵着墙壁，轻笑一声。“一年前她告诉我，卡罗要死了。于是我们改变了原来的计划，取消了私人飞机的航线，改走水路。结果他们遇上一个疯子，炸沉了船就为了报复船长，正巧船上还有个石油大亨，他的私人飞机就在附近，最快实施了救援。卡罗登上他的飞机，没过多久就失事了。你看，石油大亨先生的私人飞机那——么——巧——合就和我的是同一型号。接着是克拉夫特，罗齐尔，现在是阿伯内西。你以为你可以改变未来，但你的每一个决定都只是把你推向未来。邓布利多，人是可以被预测的。”

邓布利多被他话语中的信息震的说不出话。那里几乎就是他知道的格林德沃的所有朋友，而他听上去轻描淡写，好像已经接受未来。邓布利多不可遏制地感到愤怒，无力，胳膊像灌了铅般颓唐地垂着。他挣扎问道，“那你呢？你说过你是不可预测的。”

“哈，你还记得。”格林德沃扶着墙站起来，在他对面过道的折叠椅上坐下，从另一只折叠椅的夹缝中掏出一把枪。“她说如果你死了，我的所有障碍都不存在了。”

“什么？”

“你看，我当初去找你，是因为我看不到你。我读不出你的人生，看不到你的可能，于是我跑到你的酒店，想着也许我找到了知己。某种程度上，我是对的。她也无法预测你。但当你真的出现在我眼前，先前笼罩着你的迷雾，幻觉，若即若离的东西全都云开雾散。你如此清晰地展现出来，状告我的错误。所以我放你走了。但你一次次地，不停地无视我的警告，把一切搅得一团乱，对你的判断总是时而精准时而失效，我快搞不懂你了，邓布利多。只有你，只有你是我的未来里最大的意料之外。”

邓布利多退缩着，跌跌撞撞地打开舱门，被阿伯内西的尸体绊倒，双手沾满鲜血。

格林德沃用枪头有条不紊地敲击着扶手，看着他仓皇而逃。“等飞机一降落，这些联邦探员的同党们就会包围这架飞机，他们会想尽一切办法得到她，要么就毁了她。我不能让那发生。那意味着，所有的未来都要尽在掌控。你准备好了吗？”

阿伯内西的手枪近在咫尺。

邓布利多屏住呼吸，在格林德沃看不到的椅背后一点点探出手去。

黑洞洞的枪口越来越近。

呼吸声，引擎声，颠簸声，气流声。

枪声响起。

鲜血横流。

11.

邓布利多举着枪缓慢站起，冷漠地看着格林德沃跌下座椅，三发子弹接连穿过他的腹部，胸部，肺叶，他几乎不能呼吸。

“你预料到这个了吗？预料到我杀死你？”

“不……”格林德沃扯出难看的笑容，“我预料到你下不了手。——但我想错了。”

——也许你现在也错了。

——我希望如此。

手枪从格林德沃手中跌落，他的肺像破开的风箱，艰难地喘息着。邓布利多已经离开了。格林德沃感到如释重负。他原本计划向邓布利多坦白一切，他不能被抓住，不能被带到联邦政府，任何国家都不能得到Future，他得去死。但他没想好该怎么开口，怎么解释，怎么说服邓布利多，他要死了，请别救他。于是他临时起意，更改了计划，在他把邓布利多吓个半死的关头，调转枪口，即使是邓布利多也来不及阻止他。他预料到邓布利多的每一步，唯独没想到他会开枪。

**唯一的意料之外要了他的命。但奇怪的，他并不感到悲伤。一半的他感到庆幸，至少现在他不用为看走眼而懊恼不已。另一半的他却感到解脱，他再不用为这世界的庸碌贫乏而恼怒了，世界上还有像他一样的人，而那个人活着。**

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 从上周六一口气写了一万多字，今天又从早上八点写到晚上八点，一口气肝了12k字。终于完成了这个好长的短篇。结尾有些仓促，是想尽量用短篇幅写desperate的部分，希望能有一些想要的效果hhhh加上前几天更的短篇，这周大概写了40+k字，可能是我最勤奋的记录了hhhhh大纲最开始的雏形只有在酒店和银行家那里的对话，以及结尾的最后一段话。计划两万字结束不知不觉写了这么多hhhhh感谢大家阅读这篇长得要命的短篇。


End file.
